Story of us
by Chiimhaachan
Summary: Cagalli berkali-kali ditolak... Athrun hidupnya terlalu sempurna... kedua remaja yang sama-sama mencari cinta sejati nya tentunya dibantu dengan character lain yang ada di serial. ada KiraXlacus dearkaXmiri YzakXShiho juga ShinnXStellar...
1. Chapter 1

Haloo Cagalli fans juga athrun fans…. Jangan hakimi aku kalo cerita rada gaje ya…tapi mudahan kalian suka , dibaca… dan di-review hohohohoho…. Idenya story of us nya tylor swift … tapi kalo ga sesuai maafkan…(^v^)

Pemerannya masih yang itu-itu aja kok… ada KiraXLacus, DearkaXMiri, YzakXShiho dan ShinnXStelar. Dan yang kita tungu-tunggu….eng…ing…eng…. AthrunXCagalli…. Hohohhohoh…

Enjoy….!

Story of us….

Story 1 : Cagalli…

Suasana koridor sekolah saat ini begitu ramai, tapi Cagalli tidak memperdulikannya, dia berjalan menuju kantin sambil tetap membaca buku yang dibawanya.

"lihat itu Cagalli… ku dengar dia ditolak oleh Ryan ya…"bisik seorang siswa perempuan pada temannya.

"tidak tahu malu…"

"wajah begitu mau jadi pacar ryan… mana tomboy…"

Cagalli sama sekali gak perduli. Sambil memesan makanannya dia duduk di pojok kantin.

"kak Cagalli." Stellar menyapa.

"hem." Cagalli menoleh ke stellar. "sebaiknya gak usah dekat-dekat dulu."

"Maaf ya kemarin itu kan ide ku."

Cagalli mengangguk. "jangan kuatir,aku cukup lega kok… dari pada di pendam lebih baik mengungkapkan perasaan, kalo jadinya begini ini bukan salahmu."

"Hah," Stelar menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi sambil menatap sekelilingnya. "mereka pikir mereka oke apa, membicarakan orang lain seolah-olah mereka itu the best. Penjilat."

"hei… jangan sampai papa tau ya…"

"hah jangan kuatir…tapi…." Stelar menatap dua pria pirang berjalan kearah mereka. "dua paman kita ini mana mungkin bisa, dengan gossip separah ini."

"Cagalli-chan…. Manis ku sayangku…"

Cagalli melengos. "jangan sekarang deh…"

Muu la Flaga dan Rau Le Cruest (maaf ya kalo salah nulis…) dua paman mereka yang menjadi guru disekolahnya mengahampiri.

"Stelar… kau harus menghibur Cagalli ya…" Muu merangkul Stelar.

"Lihat… sekumpulan rambut pirang…" ejek seorang murid sambil berlalu…

"jangan pedulikan mereka…" Rau menghibur Cagalli.

"bagaimana mungkin Mama mengambil Kira padahal aku lebih butuh perhatian darinya, lihat gimana aku gak tomboy kalo disekelilingku semua cowok. Cuma stellar yang feminine…fiuh…" cagalli berlalu. "musim panas ini aku mau ke mama ah… "

"Ide bagus kak… aku ikut. Kak Kira pasti senang."

"Dengar ya… paman Muu…Paman Rau… Papa jangan sampai tahu masalah disekolah."

"janji." Sahut Rau.

"apa iya? Aku ga bisa janji… masalahnya Ulen itu selalu ingin tau perkembangan Cagalli dan Stellar." Muu menunduk, "tapi jangan kuatir… asalkan Cagalli mau ikut kompetisi memanah tahun ini aku pasti rahasiakan."

"Memanah… membosankan… lagi pula aku konsentrasi ikut marathon tahun ini." Cagalli berlalu.

"ayolah…" Rayu Muu.

"gak sudi…."

Cagalli menatap papan pengumuman.

"Hai…" Sapa Ryan.

"Hai…"

"selamat kamu terpilih lomba Marathon Tahun ini."

"yep. Thanks."

"good luck."

"yeh break a leg."

"sori, kejadian kemarin ya." Ryan menatap Cagalli…

"yeah, maaf juga sudah membuatmu susah. Memang kita lebih nyaman berteman."

"yup. Baikalah semoga berhasil."

Cagalli menatap ryan. "Hemp." Menghembushan nafasnya. "seandainya dia…arghhh…sial."

"Kak Cagalli…"Stellar menghampiri Cagalli. "sudah bel kak…"

"Oh ya sampai jumpa di rumah…"

Suasana rumah saat ini membuat cagalli muak… kedua pamannya mulai iseng dengan membelikan Cagalli longdress berwarna hijau muda.

"Ayo sayang di coba…"Muu mendorong Cagalli ke kamarnya. "Stelar dibantu ya…"

"mana mungkin aku pakai ini, ini lebih sesuai dengan Stelar."

"hohohoho…. Untuk stellar sudah ada… tenang saja…ayo…ayo di coba." Muu makin giat merayu…

"Muu sudah lah jangan mengganggu Cagalli terus."Rau keluar dari dapur sambil membawa makan malam. "sebaiknya kalian bantu aku siapkan makanan."

"aku bantu…" sahut Cagalli…

"Tapi… bajunya…"

"lain kali saja…" Cagalli melemparkan gaunnya ke kamar.

"tega…." Rengek Muu.

"paman muu…"

"Stellar….."

"Ayolah…. Ga usah lebay…" sahut Rau.

"papa ga pulang?"

"katanya ada operasi besar jadi pulang telat. Aku sudah sisakan makanan buatnya. Akhir-akhir ini Ulen sangan sibuk. Cagalli jangan kuatir ya… ada paman di sini."

Cagalli mengangguk.

"cagalli serius ikut lomba marathon antar SMU?" Tanya Muu.

"aku serius makanya bantu aku mempersiapkan fisik." Cagalli menyantap kebabnya sambil menatap Muu.

"kudengar Tahun ini pesertanya bertambah banyak." Sahut Stellar.

"Hemp… Kira ikut tidak ya?" Tanya Muu. "terlalu jauh kalau dia ikut kan?"

"sudah seminggu ini dia gak telpon, mungkin sibuk." Sahut Cagalli.

"seharusnya dia lebih sering menelpon kan?" Tanya Stellar.

"Cagalli pasti sedih ya…"

Cagalli hanya tersenyum… "aku senang hari ini kalian menghibur ku… dan… Ryan juga gak menolakku sepenuhnya kok… buktinya dia mau kok kalo kita temanan aja… itu berarti masih ada kesempatan…."

"optimis banget." Stellar tersenyum, " mudahan nanti Kak Cagalli bisa dapet Cowok yang lebih oke dari Ryan."

Cagalli memeluk Stellar. "senangnya punya adik seperti Stellar."

Stellar menatap Cagalli. Dan mulai menangis. "Aku bersyukur sekali… kalian telah menganggapku keluarga. Kak Cagalli, paman Muu, paman Rau… terima kasih ya."

"Oh… Stellar yang manis…" Cagalli makin Erat memeluk stellar.

"besok aku mau ke makam ayah dan ibu…"

"aku temani ya…."

"ya…"

Jam 6:00. Jalan masih sepi, Cagalli mulai pemanasan sebentar.

"oh, sudah siap rupanya?" Tanya Rau.

"paman, hari ini aku mau berlari sampai ke pantai."

"baik. Sudah siap?"

"sudah."

"ayo…"

Cagalli mulai berlari meninggalkan rumah di susul oleh rau dari belakang.

"ayo stellar kita buatkan bekal untuk mereka." Muu merangkul Stellar.

"paman kan ada janji dengan bu guru Murue."

"oh itu… ah masaknya jangan lama-lama cari yang praktis saja."

"ku mohon jangan kebab." Stellar merengek.

"baik… bagaimana kalu pasta?"

"better."

"ayo mulai."

"hm." Stellar mengangguk.

Di pantai Cagalli menarik Nafas panjang.

"akhirnya sampai paman." Teriak cagalli.

"hah…hah… hah…ya… akhirnya." Sahut Rau terengah-engah. "seharusnya hah… muu… yang… melatihmu…"

"tapi dia ada kencan, sebaiknya paman juga mulai punya pacar." Cagalli meluruskan kakinya di pantai.

"Cagalli…"

"menikahlah… dan cari tempat tinggal lain." Cagalli menoleh kearah Rau. " jadi rumah kita gak penuh-penuh amat."

"haa keterlauan." Rau menjerit.

"paman… apa Kira juga bahagia dengan Mama ya?"

"Menanglah di perlombaan tahun ini… lalu kita berlibur ke rumah Kira."

"Paman tidak usah ikut. Biar aku dan stellar saja."

"teganya… aku kan juga kangen dengan Kira dan Via."

"ha… ayo kita latihan lagi."

"silahkan , aku menunggu saja disini."

"payaaaaah…." Teriak Cagalli.

"terserah… olahraga bukan bakatku."

Cagalli mulai berlari lari kecil.

"paman. Aku bawakan sarapan."

"Stellar… wah kau baik sekali."

"paman Muu… mengantarku kemari, katanya dia mau berduaan dengan bu guru Murue."

"mereka… bagaimana kalau Ulen pulang." Rau menatap Stellar.

Stellar hanya mengangkat bahu.

"hah sudahlah… ayo makan. Aku sudah lapar. Cagalli…. Ayo sarapan…. Nanti latihan lagi…." Panggil Rau.

Cagalli berlari kea rah Stellar.

"Dengar stellar… walaupun berkali- kali ditolak… Cagalli yang buruk rupa ini akan membuktikan kalau walaupun tidak cantik tapi… punya prestasi…." Teriak Cagalli semangat.

"Kakak semangat sekali."

"tentu saja… tahun ajaran baru nanti aku akan buktikan aku bisa punya pacar."

"yang penting makan dulu." Rau menyodorkan pasta yang dibuat stellar.

"baik…" Cagalli membuka kotak makannya. "Wah… pasta… stellar aku sedang bersemangat. Nanti bantu aku berlatih ya…"

"baik." Stellar mengangguk.

End of story1….

Makasih sudah di baca…. Ikuti terus kelanjutannya ya… mohon bantuan idenya…. Habis ini cerita tentang Athrun… munurutmu Sebaiknya ceritanya apa ya…. Aku masih bingung nih…. Walaupun sudah ada bayangan… oke C U next time. *v*


	2. Chapter 2

Waohooo…. Akhirnya, berjumpa lagi… yup kali ini tentang athrun….apa ya cerita athrun…. Tuk the3pleA makasih reviewnya…

Story 2 : Athrun…

Athrun melamun di ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang hampir ga di kenal, dia menatap Lacus, lau berpaling menatap Kira. Bagaimana ini walaupun mereka berajuhan tapi mereka lebih cocok berpacaran dari pada sekedar berteman. Athrun meneguk minuman terakhirnya. Sial , umpatnya dalam hati. Lacus terlalu sempurna, mana ada tantangannya. Athrun terus melamun sampai Yzak duduk di sebelahhya.

"Melamun?" tanyanya.

"berfikir." Jawab athrun singkat.

"ayolah, malam ini Lacus Clyne jadi tunanganmu." Sahut Yzak sambil merangkul Athrun.

"wah… tumben banget perhatian." Athrun menatap Yzak.

Yzak Cuma nyengir.

"menyebalkan, kalo Cuma mau ngejek ga usah aja de.. gak perlu." Athrun kesal.

"hehehe berkurang satu saingan kan itu hadiah."

"sialan." Umpat Athrun.

"hei… yang sedang bahagia kenapa tampak kesal." Dearka datang membawa minuman lagi. "lihat woohoo Lacus clyne, sempurna, nilai 100."

"diamlah…" athrun merampas minuman ditangan Dearka.

"hohoho mala mini jangan sampai mabuk." Dearka merangkul Athrun.

"bodo…"

"Kalau kau tidak suka… aku bersedia jadi penggantimu." Dearka mulai mengejek Athrun.

"mana mungkin ku biarkan seorang Dearka yang Playboy menyentuh sehelai rambut pun dari Lacus Clyne."

Dearka dan Yzak tertawa.

"kelihatannya ada yang lucu?" kira duduk disebelah Dearka.

"lihat sobat kita nih, munafik banget deh. Bilang ga suka tapi… ga pengen tunangannya diambil orang." Dearka mulai lagi.

"kira jangan dengarkan." Sahut Athrun.

Kira tersenyum. "kalian ini selalu ngerjain Athrun…"

"Kira… sudah kurang satu saingan kita." Yzak mulai mengejek lagi.

Kira tertawa. "oh ya… artinya loker athrun akan berkurang isinya."

"yup, hah… artinya juga makan siang kita bisa kurang juga." Yzak berlalu.

"penggemar Athrun pasti patah hati." Dearka menyusul Yzak.

"pergi sana…" athrun kesal dan menenggak minumannya.

"Athrun… jangan banyak minum." Kira memperingatkan sahabatnya.

"ahhh… kira aku kesal sekali… hidup ku ini ga ada tantangannya sama sekali… terlalu sempurna." Keluh Athrun sambil menatap ke jendela. "hidup mewah, serba berkecukupan, anak tunggal, keluarga bahagia, banyak penggemar, sekolah selau baik, punya sahabat yang menyenangkan… kadang-kadang… dan punya tungangan seorang Lacus Clyne yang juga sempurna." Athrun menghela nafas panjang. "ini terlalu sempurna."

"kamu dah mabuk ya?" Tanya Kira kuatir.

Athrun meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. "Kira seandainya aku bisa mendapatka pacar sendiri… maksudku kalau punya seseorang yang kita sukai dan kita akan berusaha keras untuk me ndapatkannya. Kemudia… menyatakan perasaan kita…oh…."

Kira tersenyum.

"apa aku bisa mengalaminya ya?"

"mungkin." Sahut Kira.

"Libur musim panas segera tiba, apa rencana mu?" Tanya Athrun.

Kira menggeleng.

"Kita ke villa aja." Ajak Athrun.

"aku maunya sih part time." Sahut Kira.

"ahhh… aku mau tuh…" Athrun semangat.

"baiklah nanti kalau ada kabar aku kabari."

Athrun mengangguk.

"aku pulang dulu…"

"aku antar… "

"Ga usah kau terlalu banyak minum, aku naik taxi saja."

"pulang dengan Yzak atau dearka saja." Tawar Athrun.

"ide bagus."

"Sampai besok." Sahut Athrun.

"hem." Kira mengangguk. " jangan terlalu mabuk."

"baiklah."

Kira meninggalkan athrun sendiri.

"Athrun…" sapa Lacus.

"hai…" sapa Athrun.

"kau baik-baik saja, kelihatannya kau agak mabuk." Lacus kelihatan sedikit kuatir.

"aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Athrun. "Maaf mala mini mungkin aku ga bisa ngantar pulang. Aku agak pusing."

"sebaiknya istirahat."Lacus duduk disebelah athrun. "mau ku ambilkan sesuatu?"

" ga usah, thanks, aku sebaiknya istirahat di kamar." Athrun berdiri tapi agak oleng.

"oh Athrun," jerit lacus.

"ada apa Lacus?" Tanya Lenor Zala kuatir.

"oh, tante… athrun kurasa dia agak mabuk." Sahut lacus.

"ah yang benar saja…" lenor membantu Lacus memapah Athrun sampai ke Kamar.

"Lacus tolong jaga athrun dulu ya masih banyak tamu di luar." Lenor menyerahkan sekanrung es batu pada lacus.

"jangan kuatir tante, aku jaga Athrun sampai pestanya selesai."

"lacus, maaf ya, seharusnya mala mini kalian bersenang-senang." Lenor meninggalkan Lacus di kamar Athrun. "ingat kalian bertunangan bukan menikah… jadi jangan macam-macam."

Lacus tertawa kecil. "oh ya ampun, aku janji tante, gak macam-macam."

"baiklah, bye…bye…"

"bye…"

"hei…maaf ya…" Athrun berusaha bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"athrun jangan bangun dulu…" Lacus bergegas mengambilkan aspirin buat athrun.

"aku ga pa-pa kok." Sahut athrun sabil menuju toilet.

"ath…" belum sampai lacus memapah Athrun dia sudah muntah.

Athrun batuk-batuk beberapa kali lalu muntah lagi.

"ah… umur seperti kita memang harusnya kan ga minum alcohol." Lacus memapah Athrun kembali ke tempat tidur. "minum obatnya ya… lalu istirahat saja."

"maaf ya…" athrun menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ga minum obat dulu?"

"Ga, aku tidur aja."

"baiklah…" lacus meninggalkan kamar Athrun setelah membersihkan muntah athrun.

"maaf ya Lacus…." Gumam athrun dibalik selimutnya.

"lacus…" panggil Lenor.

"ya tante."

"tante minta maaf sekali lagi ya…"

"Sudahlah Tante ini bukan masalah besar." Sahut Lacus.

"tetap saja tante dan om merasa ga enak, entah ada apa dengan Athrun."

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin merayakan dengan temannya tadi dengan minum sedikit wine."

"ya walaupun seharusnya seumur dia belum boleh. Nanti tante marahi, hah dia mulai bandel nih."

"jangan tante… biarkan saja dulu."

"baikalah kalu tunangannya yang bicara tante bisa apa. Selamat ya, oh ya bukankah kau besok ada jadwal pemotretan. Pulanglah, istirahat."

"aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi…."

"ah biar Oscar yang antar ya… papamu masih ada yang harus dibicarakan, tante juga mau membereskan sisa-sisa pesta."

"maaf tante, lacus ga bisa bantuin."

"ahh ga pa-pa, lacus sudah cukup repot dengan athrun, masa mau membantu tante membereskan sisa pesta."

Lacus tersenyum. "Lacus pamit tante… sampai jumpa."

"sampai jumpa… hati-hati."

Lacus berlalu. Lenor menuju kamar Athrun.

"kau sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, good night."

Paginya athrun bangun dengan kepala berat. Matanya seolah susah dibuka. Pakaiannya masih lengkap, dan tubuhnya bau muntah. Pelan-pelan athrun menuju kamar mandi danduduk di pinggir bathtub sambil memijat jidatnya.

"oh ya ampun…" katanya pelan.

Berdiri menatap wajahnya di cermin.

"Athrun Zala kacau sekali dirimu… seandainya …. Arghhh… bodoh…bodoh…" athrun memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang kau sudah bangun."

"ya ma…" sahut Athrun."aku mandi dulu."

"baiklah mama tunggu di bawah."

"ya nanti aku turun."

Melanjutkan menatap wajahnya di cermin.

"baiklah, athrun semangat."

Patrick Zala sudah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton berita di televise super besar dengan seksama.

"selamat pagi pa." sapa athrun.

"siang." Patrick menyahut tanpa menoleh."tidur nyenyak?"

Athrun duduk disebelah papa nya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

"pusing?" Patrick menoleh ke Athrun kali ini.

"ya, sangat."

"mama mu sangat kesal denganmu… seharusnya kamu ga banyak minum…hah… Lacus tidak diantar olehmu semalam. Mama dan Papa merasa ga enak sama Om Siegel."

"maaf."

"sudah makan?"

"ga selera pa."

"Patrick menatap jam dinding… pergilah keluar dengan Kira… libur musim panas sebentar lagi. Ajak teman-temanmu main ke Villa."

Athrum menatap papanya. "pa… tahun ini aku mau part time aja."

"apaaa?"

"part time. Bolehkan?"

"tentu saja itu lebih bagus lagi. Jadi kamu tau rasanya cari uang. Berteman dengan Kira memeng lebih baik dari pada dengan Dearka. Dia kacau banget."

Athrun ketawa ngakak.

"setuju banget pa…"

Patrick ikutan ketawa.

Suasana hati Athrun mulai membaik di sore hari. Athrun menuju rumah Kira. Sesampai di rumah Kira, athrun duduk di kebun belakang rumah kira.

"keliatannya rada baikan nih." Tegur Kira sambil menyerahkan sekaleng jus.

"ya gitu deh. Gimana part time nya?"

"udah dapat. Besok pulang sekolah kita ketempat part time." Sahut kira. "Cuma bantuin tanteku di toko kuenya."

"kedengarannya mengasyikkan."

"ya, katanya beberapa karyawannya minta cuti untuk mengajak keluarganya liburan. Jadi butuh tenaga."

"ya aku ngerti kok, papa ku juga setuju."

"masa? Patrick Zala yang luar biasa."

"ngolok nih."

"ga kok. Oya Cagalli juga mau main ke sini. Stellar dan paman-paman ku, papa ku… entahlah."

"Cagalli? Stellar?"

"ceritanya panjang Athrun, mungkin sampai malam baru tamat."

"oya… baguslah. Aku dengarkan."

Kira mulai menceritakan siapa Cagalli dan stellar, athrun ngangguk-ngangguk.

"aku gak nyangka kamu kembar."

"maaf baru ngasih tau sekarang."

"pantas setiap liburan kamu ga pernah ada di rumah."

"aku selalu mengunjungi Cagalli, tapi kali ini dia yang mau ke sini. Ini menyenangkan sekali."

"siapa yang lebih tua diantara kalian?"

"tentu saja aku."

"oya?"

"ya, walaupun Cagalli gak mau ngakuin kalo aku yang kakak."

"pasti asik punya saudara ya."

Kira tersenyum. "kamu juga kan saudaraku juga. Kita dah 10 tahun temanan kan?"

Athrun tertunduk.

"ayolah jangan murung lagi. Oya kita main game aja yuk ada yang baru tuh."

"ayo"

Athrun pulang kerumah dengan perasaan bahagia. Kira beneran bisa bikin mood berubah. Sudah jam 9, suasana rumah sepi.

"tuan muda sudah pulang?" Tanya Oscar.

"mana papa dan mama?"

"pergi ke undangan makan malam."

"oh…"

"ada yang bisa saya siapkan?"

"ga usah aku mau tidur." Athrun menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar athrun duduk di balkon sambil menikmati biscuit dan jus.

Derttt.

'Athrun, selamat ya kamu terpilih ikut lomba marathon antar SMU tahun ini. Lacus.'

Athrun tersenyum.

'thanks. Doain menang ya….'

Derttt.

'pasti.'

Athrun menatap langit malam. Hidup terlalu sempurna, tapi harus di syukuri nih. Katanya dalam hati.

"Athrun Zala….. semangat….. nikmati hidup sempurna mu selagi bisa….."

End story 2…

Next….Cagalli dan Athrun ketemu di hari sebelum lomba marathon… kasih masukannya ya…. Thanks tolong…. Dibantu review… bowing *v*


	3. Chapter 3

Yuhu…. Aduh pegel juga mikirin gimana baiknya athrun n cagalli ketemu… aduh… ceritanya makin aneh nih, tapi mudahan jadinya bagus ya… tolong di bantu review… saran kritik dan idenya…

Story 3 : The day before Marathon…

Cagalli masih asik menikmati makan malam waktu Ulen menghampiri . "Lomba marathon tinggal tiga hari lagi, apa sudah siap?"

Sambil mengunyah makanannya Cagalli mengangguk. "Papa harus datang mendukungku."

"Pasti… Papa bahkan suadah siapkan sesuatu." Ulen masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan keluar dengan banner besar bertuliskan Cagalli berjuanglah….

"Papa gah usah lebay deh… di rumah ini yang lebay cukup Paman Muu aja." Cagalli kembali asik menikmati makan malamnya. "BTW, Stellar mana?"

"Pergi belanja dengan Rau." Ulen menuju jendela. "mereka lama banget sih."

"Aku pulang…" Muu masuk sambil membawa bungkusan berisi makanan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ulen.

"oh ini… Murrue masak buatku, ah… senangnya…" Muu mulai memeluk bungkusannya.

"Sepertinya makanan itu gak akan dimakan…" Cagalli sinis.

"Hei, dengar ya… jangan minta…" Muu memperingatkan.

"Ga akan." Cagalli berlalu melewati Pamannya yang masih asik memainkan bungkusannya.

"Cagalli… besok bangun pagi lagi ya… kita latihan fisik di taman."

"ngapain jauh-jauh, di halaman rumah kan bisa." Sahut Ulen sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"aku mau tidur… besok hari terakhir sekolah… aku ga latihan dulu…" sahut Cagalli ketus.

"wajar saja kalau ditolak cowok. Jutek sih." Ejek Muu.

"Paman jangan ungkit masalah sensitive." Cagalli kesal.

"seharusnya kau lebih feminine kan." Ulen menghampiri putrinya.

"Bodo ah…" Cagalli ngacir ke kamar dan mengunci diri.

"Dasar Abg…" Muu senyum-senyum.

Athrun berdiri di gerbang sekolah sambil melihat sekeliling. Rasanya pengen banget bolos. Lagi pula besok kan sudah libur musim panas. Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Athrun kaget bukan main.

"Kira…" katanya, "astaga kagetnya." Dia mengelus dadanya.

"Mau bolos ya…"kira merangkul Athrun.

"Ha? Ga kok lagi nungguin seseorang aja."

"siapa? Lacus. Itu dia lagi ngumpul ma yang lain." Kira menunjuk Lacus yang lagi asik cerita ma Shiho. "Atau… kamu punya gebetan selain Lacus."

"ah… gak kok…" Athrun menghela nafasnya.

"ya sudah ayo masuk."

"Kira. Kita bolos hari ini." Ajak Athrun.

"Ha? Aku ga salah dengar kan?"

Athrun menggeleng.

"Ada apa Athrun? Kamu kok kayanya aneh banget hari ini." Kira mulai menatap athrun dengan seksama.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang ga biasa aja… bolos misalnya… mau ya?"

"tapi besok kan udah liburan, jadi ga perlu bolos." Kira meninggalkan Athrun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri."

"Athrun…." Panggil lacus.

"ah… sial…." Athrun menoleh dan tersenyum penuh paksaan. Kira hanya tertawa.

"mau kemana?"Tanya Lacus.

"ga kemana-mana kok." Athrun menggeleng.

"Kira… athrun kenapa ya? Belakangan tingkahnya agak aneh." Lacus tampak kuatir.

"jangan kuatir, mungkin sindrom musim panas."

"aku serius." Lacus menarik lengan baju Kira."Apa dia ga suka ma aku?" Lacus hampir menangis.

"Begini… liburan ini ikutlah dengan kami parttime di toko kue bibi ku. Gaji si gak gede. Kalu lacus ada waktu boleh kok ikut membantu. Sambil terus bisa bersama Athrun. Sambil mengenal lebih jauh."

"Aku saudah mengenalnya sejak kecil Kira. Tapi, belakangan ini sepertinya dia membenciku."

"ah, sudahlah. Athrun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Walaupun agak nyeleneh juga, oya lacus jangan sedih ya, besok sudah libur musim panas, jadi harus semangat." Kira menuju Athrun, "duluan saja masuk kelas aku ada perlu sebentar."

Lacus menatap Kira yang berlari kearah Athrun. "seandainya Athrun bisa seperti Kira…Kira lebih perhatian." Lacus menuju kelas sendirian sambil melamun.

(Sekedar ngasih tau aja kira sekelas dengan Lacus dan Athrun sekelas dengan Dearka, Yzak ma shiho. Hohoho.)

Cagalli asik memperhatikan murid-murid yang asik berkumpul di lapangan sekolah.

"Hai Cag, apa kabar?" Sapa Miri.

"Astaga. Tumben nih datengin aku. Sombong." Cagalli agak jengkel dengan Miri.

"Maaf… aku ga bermaksud begitu kok, hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan fotograpi, musim panas ini kami akan ke aprilius, katanya di sana banyak objek foto."

"Masa?"Cagalli cuek. Lalu terkejut "Aprilius? Aku juga mau kesana."

"ga usah lebay deh. Bikin orang kaget aja." Miri kesal.

"Miri, nginep di rumah mama ku aja ya."

"mana bisa kami punya basecamp. Kegiatannya Cuma tiga hari kok, abis itu pasti aku nginep di rumah mama mu. Lagi pula lama ga ketemu Kira."

"yosh. Aku jadi semangat lagi nih. Oya dukung aku di lomba marathon nanti ya."

"pasti nya. Don't worry."

"Athrun Zala." Panggil Gilbert sambil menyusul Athrun dan kawan-kawan.

"ya, Pak ada apa?"

"Begini… bagaimana ya… sebenarnya sih bapak gak enak."

"to the point aja pak." Athrun agak kesal.

"gantikan Rey Za Burrel dalam lomba Marathon antar SMU."

"Ga mau." Athrun berlalu.

Gilbert menyusul athrun.

"tolonglah.. aku hanya bisa mengharapkan mu."

"masih banyak siswa yang lain." Sahut Athrun.

"Ya aku tahu, begini saja… peer musim panas dari ibu guru thalia biar aku yang bereskan." Rayu Gilbert.

Athrun berpikir .

"ayolah…"

"oke…" sahut athrun. "pastikan Peer ku nanti nilainya A+."

"oke, terima kasih. Dan selamat berjuang."

"lomba marathon diadakan di Onogoro. Katanya disana pantainya bagus." Dearka merangkul Athrun. "aku mau kesana, bikini bertaburan… oh…"

"mesum." Umpat shiho.

"Marathon nya kan besok apa udah siap?" Tanya Shiho ragu.

"Pak guru hanya menyuruhku ikut bukan untuk menang… jadi ga usah repot deh." Jawab athrun cuek. "ahhh… satu peerku sudah beres."

"keberuntungan selalu memihak mu Ath. Aku jadi iri." Shiho mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Yzak.

"Hey, dari tadi diem aja." Tegur Dearka.

"aku lagi bête nih, Athrun …" Yzak menunjuk Athrun. "seharusnya pak Guru Gilbert mengajakku bukan kamu yang ga punya niat untuk menang. Haaah… menyebalkan." Yzak kesal sekali. "kenapa hanya kau yang selalu beruntung… tidakkah hidupmu itu terlalu sempurna."

"Terus kenapa? Kalu mau menggantikan Rey dengan senang hati aku bersedia, silahkan." Athrun balik Nyolot.

Yzak mendorong Athrun.

"hey… gak pake dorong kali…"

Bag. Bug. Athrun Dan Yzak berkelahi. Dearka dan shiho setengah mati melerai.

"hey…" Kira berlari menuju athrun yang menarik kerah baju Yzak, "ada apa ini?"

"Athrun…" panggil Lacus.

Athrun elepaskan kerah baju Yzak.

"Athrun ada apa dengan mu? Belakangan aneh banget." Lacus mengusap pipi athrun.

Tanpa menjawab athrun pergi begitu saja.

"athrun…" panggil kira.

"aku akan menyusulnya." Lacus menyusul Athrun.

Athrun duduk di tangga koridor.

"Athrun."

"Lacus, maaf ya aku aneh belakangan ini." Athrun memijat dahinya.

"ada apa sebenarnya? Athrun …" lacus duduk di sebelah athrun.

"Lacus… pernah kepikiran ga kalau hidup kita terlalu sempurna."

Lacus menghela nafas dantersenyum pada murid-murid yang lewat. "bagiku hidupku ini ga sempurna… Mama pergi meninggalkan aku waktu masih tiga tahun. Aku bahkan lupa wajah mama."

Athrun tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Lacus.

"Maaf ya…"

"Ku dengar besok ikut lomba marathon ya?"

"oh iya… padahal mendadak sekali…"

"harus berangkat sore ini… kapal ferry menuju pulau onogoro terakhir berangkat pukul 9."

"bagaimana kalau ikut dengan ku… kita ajak yang lain juga."

"ah… kedengarannya mengasyikkan."

"ayo" Athrun menarik tangan Lacus. "Kita beri tahu yang lain."

Cagalli berjalan menuju tumah seorang diri… ini sudah hampir makan malam… Stellar sudah pulang duluan. Miri ada kegiatan klub.

"cagalli hibiki ya?"

Cagalli kaget. "iya kenapa?"

"ada salam tuh dari Yuna."

Cagalli menoleh kearah Yuna yang dimaksud.

"euhhh."

Yuna melambaikan tangannya kea rah Cagalli. Cagalli mempercepat langkahnya. Setengah lari bahkan.

"Cagalli." Kejar Yuna.

"Maaf ya… aku sedang buru-buru." Cagalli langsung lari pontang-panting.

"Cagalli….."

Sesampainya di depan rumah Cagalli mengatur nafas.

"Gila tu Cowok. Aku kan ga sefrustasi itu… iiiihhhh."Cagalli bergidik. "aku pulang…" teriaknya.

"gak usah teriak gitu."

"ah… kesalnya." Cagalli langsung menuju kamarnya.

"dia gak memperhatikan mu ya…" ulen berdiri di sebelah Kira.

"sebentar lagi dia pasti teriak karena Lacus ada di kamarnya." Kira menghela nafas. "dia itu payah banget."

"Kira… semua sudah siap. Kita barbekyuan malam ini." Kata Muu bahagia.

"arhhhhh…." Teriak Cagalli. "siapa kamu?"

"Cagalli…." Kira belari menuju kamar Cagalli.

"Kak Cagalli…" Stellar ikutan kaget.

"siapa… dia… astaga…" Cagalli mengucek matanya. "Lacus Clyne."

"ya… itu aku." Sahut Lacus sambil tersenyum ramah.

"mau apa di kamarku?" Cagalli menatap sekeliling kamarnya. "Kamera… pasti ini reality show. Acara selebriti nginep. Ya kan?"

Kira da yang lain ketawa ngakak.

"kok ketawa." Cagalli bengong.

"Dia teman sekolahku." Kira merangkul Cagalli.

"astaga aku kok ga sadar ada… Kira…." Cagalli spontan memeluk Kira. "cubit aku. Ini ga mimpi kan."

"hm." Kira mengangguk.

"kenapa kemari? Rencananya kan aku yang ke Aprilius."

"Aku mau menyemangati adikku yang mau ikut lomba Marathon."

"Adik. Kakak maksudmu." Cagalli mengoreksi.

"adiiik." Kira menoyor kepala Cagalli.

"astaga… kaya mimpi. Mama gak ikut." Cagalli menuju halaman belakang.

Kira dan Lacus mengikuti. "mama bilang menunggumu ke aprilius."

"aku pasti ke aprilius kok." Cagalli duduk di pinggir kolam ikan. "kamu bawa pasukan dari aprilius nih."

"iya… kebetulan temanku ikut lomba marathon juga."

Cagalli manggut-manggut.

"Lacus pacarnya kira ya?" Tanya Cagalli spontan.

Athrun batuk-batuk, kira salting dan Lacus wajahnya merah padam.

"anu… bukan… aku…." Lacus bingung.

"dia tunangan ku." Sahut Athrun.

Cagalli menoleh ke athrun. "Oh begitu, kupikir…."

"ah…. Cagalli mau sate…." Kira buru-buru menyodorkan sate dihadapan Cagalli.

"Kenapa sih?" Cagalli kesal dan duduk di sebelah Athrun.

"Hai… aku Shiho… ini Yzak… dan ini Dearka."

"Cagalli…" sahut cagalli sambil nyengir.

"wah ga nyangka Kira kembar ya… dan adiknya cantik juga." Dearka menatap stellar, Stellar langsung kabur. "pemalu lagi."

"heh… jangan macam-macam ya… sentuh sedikit, tinju melayang." Kata Kira dan Cagalli bersamaan.

Athrun tertawa. "dasar anak kembar."

Cagalli dan kira saling menatap.

"siapa yang akan marathon besok?" Tanya Cagalli.

"athrun." Tunjuk Shiho.

"o…"

"Cagalli aku pasti mendukung mu… selamat berjuang ya…" Muu mulai iseng lagi.

"Muu… jagungmu gosong." Panggil Rau.

"ahh… kenapa dibiarkan gosong…" Muu buru-buru mengangkat jagung bakarnya.

Rau berlalu dengan cuek.

"paman makan punyaku saja." Stellar meyerahkan jagung bakarnya.

"kau memang anak manis stellar sayang…"

"Baiklah…. Aku akan berjuang besok pagi…" teriak Cagalli.

"Aku….aku juga…." Teriak Athrun.

"ikutan aja sih." Cagalli melemparkan bonggol jagung ke Athrun.

"ga sopan."

"bodo."

"aku pasti akan mengalahkan mu besok." Athrun menantang Cagalli.

"oh tidak bisa. Aku Cagalli Hibiki yang akan menang."

"kita lihat saja besok." Athrun kesal.

"okey siapa takut…."

Siap-siap untuk Marathon besok….. apa yang akan terjadi ya….. *o*

Duh chapter ini kynya agak aneh deh…maafkan kalau rada jelas ceritanya…


	4. Chapter 4

Haloo… jumpa lagi…. Ah chappi 3 ceritanya berantakan … mudahan kali ini ga berantakan ya… mohon dukungan dari semua…

Story 4: Marathon…

Pagi hari suasana heboh di kediaman hibiki… Cagalli asik melakukan pemanasan… kira sibuk mempersiapkan banner untuk Cagalli.

"kira." Panggil Cagalli."ga usah bawa gituan ah."

"mana boleh."sahut kira "papa sudah nyaipin ini semua ."

"tapi kan papa ada operasi hari ini, ga mungkin datang. Ga usah ya…" cagalli memasang tampang memelas.

"ayo kira masukkan bannernya ke mobil, kalo mendengarkan Cagalli bisa sesat." Sahut Muu cuek.

"apa?" Cagalli melotot.

"ayo cepat cagalli masuk. Kita jangan sampai telat." Dorong muu cepat-cepat.

Cagali merasa kesal, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di mobil.

"sudah masuk semua?" Tanya muu sambil melihat kebelakang.

"menurutmu?" kira terjepit diantara Yzak dan dearka.

"oh astaga… ternyata mobil ini sempit ya." Muu tersenyum.

Cagalli juga berdesakan dengan lacus dan stellar dan shiho.

"apa mobilnya Cuma satu? Kalau begini bisa cedera sebelum bertanding." Keluh athrun.

"ah… diam aja deh. Mobil ini jg belum lunas… jadi ga usah rese."

"ayo jalan Muu." Rau menatap muu.

''baiklah… siap go.'' Muu menjalnkan mobil dengan kencang.

Jalan menuju tempat perlombaan macet. Cagalli tampak gelisah. Muu mengendarai mobil seperti pembalap, belok kanan, belok kiri , ngerem mendadak.

Sesampainya ditempat lomba…..

"astaga aku mau muntah." Cagalli membungkuk.

"pusing banget." Stellar mengambil posisi duduk di rumput.

Lacus duduk di sebelah stellar sementara shiho dah muntah.

"waw, keren." Dearka berteriak.

"apanya yang keren, aku mau mati rasanya." Yzak memijat-mijat jidatnya.

"sepertinya aku ga jadi ikut lomba deh." Athrun tampak pucat.

Kira berbaring di jok mobil. "kalian duluan aja, aku mau istirahat sebentar."

"ha… payah." Muu meninngalkan yang lain menuju meja panitia.

"kalian istirahat saja disini." Rau menyusul muu.

Peserta sudah mulai berkumpul di stadion. Cagalli melakukan stretching.

"hey… kalo aku menang traktir aku makan enak ya…" athrun berdiri disamping cagalli.

" oya… baik begitu juga sebaliknya…"

Aedang asik pemanasan tiba-tiba…

"tes…tes… 1…2… cagalli… cagalli hibiki…."

Cagalli bengong mendengar namanya di panggil.

"cagalli hibiki… apa kau di sini?"

Cagalli menatap kepodium… "astaga…"

"hei ngapain disini… ini bukan tempat untuk main-main…" tegur seorang panitia.

"sebentar saja kok…" cowok itu memohon…

"aduh… tapi kamu mengganggu pekerjaan kami…"

"baiklah… kubuat cepat…cagalli hari ini aku ingin menyatakan kalu aku suka padamu… aku akan menunggumu di garis finish…. Karena itu berjuanglah…."

Wajah cagalli merah padam…." Apa-apaan dia itu…. Kenal juga nggak….memalukan." gumam cagalli.

"wah… wah… keren juga dia… lihat kamu gak sepenuhnya di tolak… buktinya ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu… selamat ya… di gak jelek-jelek amat kok sesuai dengan mu." Ryan menertawai cagalli.

"kamu…"

"berlarilah ke garis finis… dan jawablah pernyataan cintanya…"

Cagalli nyaris menampar wajah cowok yang sudah menolaknya ini…tapi athrun memegang tangan cagalli…

"kau…" cagalli kesal.

"orang kaya gitu gak osah di lawanin." Sahut athrun.

"waw… cagalli marah. Dengar ya cags… aku yang akan membawa tropi juara… tampang seperti mu gak mungkin menang." Ajae ryan.

"hey… dengar ya… aku memang ga cantik… tapi…" cagalli benar-benar marah…." Tapi… jangan remehkan aku dalam hal lari… aku yang akan mengalahkan mu…"

"baiklah berlarilah sampai garis finish… cowok norak itu yang akan menyambutmu…dahh….ganbatte."ryan meninggalkan cagalli yang berapi-api…

"lihat saja ya, aku akan membuatmu menyesal…" teriak cagalli.

Athrun menepuk pundak cagalli.

"sebaiknya kamu berkonsentrasi… aku ga mau terganggu nih.''

"kamu juga… rese banget… "

"iya, tapi…"

"bersiap… siap… mulai…."

Cagalli langsunga lari sekuat tenaga…. Athrun bengong… cagalli mendengar teriakan kira dan yang lain. Muu mengikuti dari pinngir jalan.

"hei… simpan tenaga mu… ini bukan sprint."

Cagalli cuek.

"kalau begini nanti cepat lelah." Teriak muu lagi.

"carewet…" teriak cagalli dan lari makin kencang.

"gak akan berhasil. Dia itu kan keras kepala seperti papanya."

"Via?" muu kaget.

Ini sudah ceck point ke tiga cagalli sudah mulai lelah… dia berlari makin pelan…

"astaga… paman muu benar." Gumammya.

"hai cagalli… berlari yang cepat… pacarmu… atau calaon pacarmu sudah menanti di garis finis…bye…" ryan berlari meninggalkan cagalli.

"sialan…" umpat cagalli.

"cagalli…" panggil athrun." Hah…hah… berusahalah…" athrun meninggalkan cagalli. "atau kau harus mentraktirku makan enak…"

"sialan….." cagalli berusaha lari lebih cepat tapi tenaganya sudah mulai menipis."ayo cagalli jangan sampai kamu kalah dari dua orang itu…."

Di gari finis.

"cagalli…." Yuna menyebut-nyebut nama caglli sambil berharap cagalli muncul dan menjawab.

Cagalli masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai garis finish. Banyak peserta yang menyerah di check point sebelumnya, didepan sudah check point terakhir.

"harus semangat." Ucap cagalli ngos-ngosan.

Cagalli sudah gak kuat berlari, sialan ini akibat salah strategi… seharusnya aku mengikuti paman Muu.

"Cagalli…"

Cagalli menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"mama." Cagalli kaget.

"Ayo anak mama pasti bisa…." Teriak via sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Cagalli mulai semangat lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengejar athrun.

"itu dia dua orang menyebalkan…" gumam cagalli sambil terus berusaha."ayo cagalli…"

Karena gak kuat lagi cagalli terjatuh.

"astaga cagalli…"teriak Via bergegas mau menolong putrinya.

"Maaf, seali peserta dan panitia dilarang masuk."

"tapi anakkku terjatuh," Via menunjuk Cagalli yang berusaha bangkit.

Athrun menoleh kebelakang. "Astaga."

"aku baik aja kok ma." Cagalli sudah gak sanggup berlari, jadi dia berjalan sambil tertatih-tatih.

Athrun hanya bengong ngeliat kegigihan cagalli. "cagalli…"gumam athrun.

Cagalli benar-benar gak sanggup lari, kali ini jatuh lagi.

Gak ada cara lain aku harus membantunya. Athrum sudah bisa melihat garis finis di hadapannya. Tapi dia berlari melawan arah, untuk menolong cagalli tentunya.

"cagalli…" panngil athrun sambil membantunya berdiri." Aduh jangan dipaksakan."

"kamu bodoh ya, ngapain balik lagi."Cagalli berusaha berdiri.

Athrun memapah Cagalli samil berjalan tertatih. "hei… badanmu berat juga… makanmua banyak ya?"

Cagalli melotot.

Athrun tertawa sinis.

"cagalli.."teriak Kira.

Cagalli sudah gak sanggup menjawab, dia hanya melambai.

"Athrun… setelah di garis finis kau harus membayar perbuatanmu karna telah menyentuh cagalli." Teriak kira penuh amarah.

"apa?" athryun kaget. "akukan Cuma nolong kamu."athrun memendang cagalli.

"kok ngeliat aku?" cagalli melotot.

" sih aku harus nolong kamu? Judes."omel athrun.

"aku ga minta bantuan kok, kamu yang balik lagi menolongku."jawab cagalli ketus.

"kau ini…." Sahut Athrun kesal.

"sudahlah... jalan saja." Peerintah cagalli.

"sudah jelek judes tukang perintah. Mana ada cowok yang mau."

"bodo… jalan aja."

Mereka berusa berjalan sampai ke garis finis. Sedikit lagi. Sampai cagalli melihat Yuna dan Ryan berdiri bersebelahan.

"Cagalli …" teriak Yuna.

"dengarnya aku gak mau sampai di garis finis kalo cowok norak itu ada di sana." Cagalli berbisik dengan Athrun.

"seharusnya kamu senang ada yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu…" ejek athrun.

"aku gak sefrustasi itu. Walaupun ditolak puluhan cowok. Aku ga sudi jadian ma dia, kecuali dia cowowk terakhir yang hidup didunia ini, dan gak ada pilihan lain."omel cagalli.

"hahahahahaha…. Sudah jelek sombong lagi."

Cagalli melepaskan tangan athrun dan menamparnya. Lalu berjalan sekuat tenaga menuju garis finis sendiri, sementara athrun bengong di tinggsl sendiri.

"Cagalli sayangku…"yuna nyaris memeluk Cagalli.

"jangan pernah menyentuh adikku." Kira menangkap tangan yuna.

Cagalli tersenyum dan pingsan.

"cagalli…."

Cagalli membuka matanya pelan… kabur….

"Cagalli…" suara Via menggema dikepala cagalli.

Wangi aroma terapi menusuk hidungnya.

"Mama…" panggil Cagalli lirih.

"Cagalli…" Via memeluk Cagalli erat.

"Jangan terlalu erat memeluknya." Kata ulen sambil memijat kepala Cagalli.

"Papa…"

"Iya sayang…"

Cagalli menangis…

"cagalli… kok nangis?" Tanya Mama bengong.

"cagalli senang ma, Mama bisa datang."Cagalli sesenggukan. "Cagalli kangen, Ma."

Via juga tak kuasa menumpahkan air matanya. "Cagalli… putri kesayanganku."

Mereka saling menumpahkan rasa rindu. Kira memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan mengharukan di hadapannya.

Athrun menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Athrun…. Makasih nya sudah membantu Cagalli." Kira menghapus air matanya, "aku…aku…"

"sudahlah…"

"kira…"panggil Lacus. "mama mu memanggilmu."

Kira mengangguk lalu pergi kea rah mama dan cagalli duduk.

"Athrun… aku senang kau bisa membantu cagalli sampai ke garis finis."

"oh ya," athrun mengelus pipinya. "tapi bukannya berterima kasih aku malah di tampar."

Lacus tersenyum. Lalu mengelus pipi athrun.

"kenapa tersenyum?"

Lacus menggeleng. "seharusnya kita pikirkan lagi tentang pertunangan ini."

"apa maksud mu?"

Lacus menggeleng dan pergi…

"oi… lacus…" panggil Athrun.

"hei… sepertinya ada yang cemburu tuh." Ejek dearka.

Athrun melotot. Dearka bergegas kabur sebelum athrun melemparkan botol airnya.

"Cagalli…." Panngil Miri. "Maaf…. Baru datang… maaf…. Ada bedah redaksi tadi…."

"ah… sudahlah… bersukur kamu gak datang… kalo ada tadi pasti aku dipermalukan di sekolah."

"oh ya… memangnya ada apa tadi…"

"Ah sudah, oh ya… foto aku sama mama ya…"

"oh tentu saja…"

End of story 4… gimana? Jelek ya… aku akan berusaha di story berikutnya…. Bye….


	5. Chapter 5

Story 5: Road to Aprilius…

Hari ini cerah Cagalli dan Stellar sudah duduk di kapal fery untuk nyebrang ke Aprilius. Cagalli menatap Stellar yang mulai membaca majalah. Cagalli merasa bosan karena tiga jam kedepan hanya bengong aja.

"Stell."

"hm.."sahut stellar tanpa menoleh.

"aku bersosialisasi dulu ya."

"Kak Cagalli mo kemana?"

"Keluar cari angin."

Stellar mengangguk. Cagalli meninggalkan Stellar sendirian. Cagalli menuju deck sambil menggemggam minuman soda. Angin langsung menyapu rambutnya. Cagalli menuju kursi yang ada dan duduk sambil memandang laut.

"sori…"

Caggalli menatap cowok di sebelahnya. Waw… lumayan juga katanya dalm hati.

"boleh numpang duduk?"

_Cagalli menggeser duduknya. "silahkan."_

_Cowok disampingnya duduk dengan gelisah. Cagalli Cuma bengong._

_"ada apa sih?" Tanya Cagalli mulai curiga kalo cowok disebelanya ini buronan atau mungkin akan berbuat jahat padanya._

_"maaf. Maaf. Aku tadi membuat kekacauan sedikit."_

_Cagalli makin curiga._

_"ah… aku shinn." Katanya gugup dengan pandangan cagalli._

_"cagalli."_

_"mau ke aprillius?"_

_Basa basi banget sih ini orang ya umpat cagalli dalm hati. "udah jelas kan." Jawabnya ketus._

_Shinn menghela nafas. "begini tadi di dalam aku menumpahkan minuman ke seorang cewek."_

_Cagalli menatap shinn serius. "terus?"_

_"aku… kabur." Shinn tertunduk._

_"ah bodohnya, kamu ga minta maaf."_

_"Aku membuat kesalahan ganda."_

_"maksudmu?"_

_"aku gak hanya menumpahkan minuman tapi tanpa sengaja memegang…" shinn diam sejenak, "ini…" shin menunjuk kea rah dada._

_"astaga…" cagalli kaget._

_Shinn berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar kapal. _

_"lalu kenapa cerita ke aku?" Tanya CAgalli heran._

_"soalnya… cewek itu tadi ku liat ngobrol sama kamu." Shinn gugup._

_"stellar?" cahalli kaget._

_"well…"_

_Cagalli berdiri menantang shinn. "kurang ajar."_

_"aku…"_

_Cagalli menampar wajah shinn._

_"Kak cagalli." Panggil stellar. "ada apa?"_

_"stell, apa cowok ini membuat masalah dengan mu?" Tanya Cagalli emosi._

_Stallar mengangguk._

_"Kamu…" cagalli hampir memukul shinn tapi stellar menahan tangannya._

_"kak cagalli, sudahlah… bukan masalah besar kok." _

_Cagalli mendengus._

_"aku… minta maaf." Ungkap shinn._

_"mana bisa begitu… kamu dah pegang… pegang…" cagalli menatap stellar. Stellar menunduk malu._

_"kak… bisakah kita gak membahas ini." Pinta stellar._

_"hah. Baiklah. Jauh jauh dari cowok ini." Cagalli menarik stellar menjauh dari shinn._

_Shinn menatap cagalli yang memaksa stellar pergi dengannya._

_"dengar , aku mau tau kronologisnya." Cagalli menatap tajam stellar._

_"dia ga sengaja kak." Bela stellar._

_"ah… jangan belain orang yang ga dikenal." _

_"dia ga sengaja karena menghindari anak kecil yang lari."_

_"kamu ga ganti baju?" _

_"nanggung tar lagi nyampe."_

_"aduh kalo Kira tau dia bisa bunuh tuh cowok tau, gak pake Tanya." Omel cagalli._

_"karena itu tolong jangan cerita, ini Cuma masalah kecil."_

_"apa? Masalah kecil katamu…. Dia bahkan pegang…" cagalli menunjuk dadanya._

_Stellar ngakak._

_"apa? Kok ketawa." Cagalli bengong._

_"iya… sudahlah kak…"_

_"dengar ya… ini salah satu bagian yang gak boleh disentuh kecuali dah merid."_

_"oke…oke…" stellar menutup matanya._

_"ah… menyebalkan."_

_Suasana pelabuhan gak begitu ramai. Kira sudah sibuk bertanya jam kedatangan kapal dari onogoro._

_"ayolah…tenang dikit." Pinta Athrun._

_"mana bisa tenang, mereka belum muncul sampai sekarang."_

_"plis deh. Kita kan baru nyampe 15 menit yang lalu… kapalnya baru muncul setengah jam lagi." Athrun tampak kesal._

_Kira menatap athrun._

_"sini duduk dengan tenang."_

_"aku hanya…"_

_"aku tau kok. Senang kan kalo adiknya mau datang."_

_Kira mengangguk._

_"Kak bangun… lihat…" teriak stellar._

_Cagalli masih agak ngantuk. Menatap keluar jendela. "aprilius." Gumamnya._

_"lihat…" tunjuk Kira._

_Athrun menatap kapal yang akan berlabuh._

_"mereka datang…"_

_"iya." Athrun cuek._

_"ayo ke sana."_

_"ga usah tunggu di sini aja."_

_Kira kecewa dan mendorong athrun._

_"hey…"_

_"aku… "_

_"oh ayolah, tenang sedikit."_

_Kira jengkel dengan athrun dan meninggalkannya sendiri._

_"hey."_

_"aku masuk dulu."_

_Athrun menyusul kira._

_"jangan marah…"ejeknya._

_"get lost…"_

_"hahahaha. Childish."_

_"whatever."_

_"hati-hati." Cagalli menuntun stellar._

_"iya…"_

_"ahh… akhirnya sampai juga…"_

_"cagalli…" panggil kira._

_"kira…"_

_Kira berlari ke arah Cagalli._

_"gimana perjalananmu?" tanyanya._

_"buruk."_

_"ah… semua aman." Sahut stellar._

_"kenapa bajumu?" Tanya Athrun._

_"ketumpahan soda." _

_"ceroboh." Sahutnya._

_"heh, dengar ya aku lagi bad mood nih. Jangan ngomong sembarangan." Sahut cagalli sambil menarik lengan baju athrun._

_"memangnya aku perduli gitu."_

_"ah sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita pulang." Stellar menarik tangan Cagalli._

_"athrun bersikap baiklah…" kira meninggalkan athrun._

_"baiklah."_

_"jangan terlalu sering mengganggu cagalli."_

_" just I know."_

_"kenapa gak ngajak lacus?"_

_"hem.. kangen ya…"_

_Kira tersenyum._

_"Hah…"_

_"kenapa?"_

_"aku sepertinya akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan lacus."_

_Kira menghentikan langkahnya. "ayolah ath.."_

_"tapi… ah lupakan saja."_

_"oy… cepat aku dah laper nih…" teriak cagalli._

_Kira dan athrun saling pandang dan tertawa._

_"ayo pulang." Ajak Kira._

_"oke…"_

_Sori lama baru update… sibuk kerja selama bulan puasa…apa lagi lebaran makanya sebulan Cuma mandek gini ceritanya… anyway enjoy…._


	6. Chapter 6

Story 6: Runaway…

Cagalli berdiri di counter tempat menyimpan peralatan makan. Pengunjung kedai kue yang sengaja di bangun untuk festival musim panas gak begitu rame. Taman ini gak begitu padat di jam kerja. Cagalli menatap sekeliling sambil asik mengunyah permen karet.

"Cagalli…" tegur Kira.

Cagalli menoleh.

"aku butuh segelas es tehh untuk meja 2."

Cagalli mengangguk.

Kira menunggu sambil menatap Cagalli dari belakang.

"Kira… aku butuh bantuan di sini." Teriak athrun.

"ini…" CAgalli menyerahkan es tehhnya. "athrun memang bodoh…"

Kira tersenyum.

"Semua minta poto. Apa di sekolah dia juga begitu." Cagalli menghela nafas.

"ya begitulah…" kira meninggalkan Cagalli yang kembali berkutat dengan gelas lainnya.

Athrun berlari ke dapur.

"astaga…" katanya sambil meneguk segelas air.

"wah pasti bahagia ya…" ejek Cagalli.

"diam…astaga mereka bisa liar begitu." Athrun menatap tangan nya luka akibat di cakar.

"mereka kan penggemarmu…"

"dengar ya… aku kan bukan selebriti…"

"tapi tunangan selebrti…" jawab cagallli ketus.

"kok sewot sih…" suara athrun meninggi.

"aku gak sewot kok…" sahut Cagalli makin nyolot.

"jelek…."

"biarin…"

"Oke apa semua baik?" kira melongok ke dapur.

Cagalli meninggalkan Athrun.

"Bisa aku pergi sebentar…" Cagalli kabur begitu aja.

"oi… jangan kabur…" teriak athrun.

Cagalli lri ke pinggir danau sambil memandang sekeliling.

"miri…" matanya menuju seorang cewek dengan kamera . "Dearka…" cowok mesum itu… pikir Cagalli.

Cagalli sembunyi di belakang pohon sambil ngintipin Miri ma dearka. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bunyi.

"Stellar…"

"Ka Cagalli, bisa ga kembali ke kedai…"

"ada apa?"

"keadaan kacau…. Bisa bantu kami…"

"kacau gimana? Tadi baik-baik aja."

"kembali sekarang ya…"

Suasana makin kacau penggemar athrun makin banyak rupanya kabar dari mulu ke mulut cepat tersebar, Cagalli menuju dapur sambil menatap athrun yang tampak sedikit ketakutan.

"kebayang kalo mereka bisa mencabik-cabik aku…" keluhnya.

"Bukannya senang punya penggemar…" sahut Cagalli santai. "baik aku puny ide… athrun bisa meningkatkan omzet kita."

Kira manggut-manggut… " coba jelaskan…"

Athrun cemberut…cagalli senyum sumringah…

"ini namanya aku seperti…."

"kamu Cuma akan mendampingi mereka…"

"orang-orang yang sudah mendaftar banyak juga…" kira menatap daftar tamu.

"wah tampaknya kau harus kerja keras." Sahut Cagalli santai.

"dengar setiap setengah jam kamu harus menyapa mereka, bersikaplah yang ramah…" cagalli menatap ke luar.

"tapi… ini baru bisa efektif besok." Cagalli merangkul athrun. "lakukan senam wajah sebelum bertempur besok… hahahahaha…."

"monyet…." Umpat athrun.

"whatever." Sahut Cagalli cuek…

Suasana pagi di kedai masih sepi… Cagalli menyiapkan kue yanga akan di display… kiriman hari ini agak banyak soalnya sesuai rencana cagalli memesan kue dengan jumlah ganda. Athrun datang sambil ngedumel.

"hai Ath…" sapa Cagalli…

"baiklah, siapa korban pertama ku ." athrun melihat daftar kencannya.

"kira lama banget ya… aku dah capek dari tadi beres-beres sendiri." Keluh Cagalli. "Stellar juga baru bisa bantu siang nanti.

Athrun menatap Cagalli.

"ada apa?"

"sudah diputuskan."

"apa…?"

"pasangan kencanku."

Cagalli menatap daftar kencan athrun.

Athrun tanpa babibu langsung menarik Cagalli, cagalli kaget.

"woi… ngapain sih…" teriak cagalli kesal.

Athrun melempar tubuh Cagalli ke dalam mobil, cagalli bengong. Athrun menjalankan mobilnya seperti gak ada hari esok. Kuenceng benget.

"mau kemana?" Tanya Cagalli panic.

Athrun ga menjawab.

Cagalli memasang sbuk pengamannya. Dan duduk diam. "awas nanti kalo mobil ini stop… aku …."

Athrun melaju ga tau kemana… cagalli samaselkali gak tau arah apa lagi dia sam sekali gak tau aprillius. OMG. Karena kesal Cagalli dengan reflek meninju athrun.

Athrun oleng dan menabrak pohon di seberang jalan. Mobilnya rusak… dan ini ga tau da di mana.

"kenapa meninju ku?"

"aku kesal… ada apa dengan mu? Kamu nyulik aku." Terika Cagalli sambil keluar dari mobil.

Athrun menatap mobilnya.

"apa mobilmu rusak."

"bagaimana menurut mu."

"aku gak sengaja."

Athrn kesal dan mendorong Cagalli sampai jatu di tanah.

"mau apa?"

"anhhh."teriak athrun kesal.

"awas kalo mau berbuat yang gak senonoh ya." Cagalli nenutupi tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

"mana mungkin… memangnya aku gila."

"bisa jadi."

Athrun duduk di bawah pohon ga jauh dari mobilnya. Cagalli menatapnya dari jauh. Hari semakin siang sebenarnhya perutnya sudah lapar tapi dia gak mau mengganggu athrun .

"aku mau lari dari semuanya…" katanya lirih.

"apa?"

"Kehidupan yang terlalu sempurna."

Cagalli duduk di hadapan athrun. "bukannya kita hidup untuk mencari kesempurnaan."

Athrun menunduk dan memeluk kakinya.

"tergantung bagaimana pandangan kita. Walaupun gak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Terbukti uang ga bisa membeli kebahagiaan."

"Cagalli…"

"hmm…"

"apa kau lapar?"

"apa?"

"aku lapar."

"kau ini… kita bisa apa. Aku telpon kira dulu."

Athrun merebut ponsel cagalli.

"hei…"

"apa yang ada dipikiran mu… aku kabur alasannya aku mau mencari sesuatu."

Cagalli bengong.

Athrun menarik tangannya dan mencari tumpangan. Satu mobil… dua mobil…. Tiga mobil….

"ga ada yang akan mengangguk kita." Teriak Cagalli.

"kalo gitu kita jalan kaki."

"ke pusat kota… gila… jauh banget kaliii…" cagalli melepaskan tangannya.

Athrun menariknya kea rah yang berlawanan.

"siapa bilang kita pulang… aku mau ke kota lain…. "

"kira…mama… pasti khawatir… stellar juga."

"kita hubungi mereka kalo dah sampai di Heliopolis."

"apa?" cagalli kaget.

"jangan banyak bicara…" tarik athrun.

Cagalli pasrah mengikuti athrun sampai sebuak truk angkutan berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"hoi, anak muda butuh tumpangan?" Tanya san supir sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"tentu," sahut athrun. " naikalah cagalli." Perintahnya.

Cagalli menuruti dan memandang kea rah sang supir.

"ah jangan takut… aku gak akan berbuat macam-macam…" sopir menoleh ke samping jan di mana mobil athrun menabrak mobil. "mobilmu bagaimana?"

Athrun diam saja.

"mereka akan mengambilnya nanti."sahut Cagalli.

"kalian bersaudara?" Tanya sang supir.

Cagalli menggeleng.

"aku Andrew."

"cagalli. Ini athrun." Sahut Cagalli.

"apa kalia pasangan kekasih?"

Cagalli kaget bukan main, begitu juga athrun. Wajah mereka merah padam.

"hahahaha… apa kalian kabur untuk kawin lari."

Cagalli melotot.

"jangan bercanda." Sahut Athrun.

"baikalah kemana tujuan kalian."

"Heliopolis." Sahut athrun dan Cagalli bersamaan.

"baiklah kita meluncur."

"apa-apaan ini…" kira tampak kesal.

"kemana ya mereka?" stellar memandang keluar tampak bingung.

"cagalli ceroboh sekali… meninggalkan kedai dalam keadaan terbuka. Athrun juga ga datang-datang." Kira duduk sambil memandang daftar kencan athrun.

"apa kak Cagalli baik-baik saja."

"jangan mengejek Cagalli itu kalo yang macam-macam pasti tu orang dah di tabok." Kira menuju pintu depan untuk melayani tamu.

"tapi…"

Kira resah dan memohon maaf pada pengunjung karna mau menutup kedai.

"apa kita tutup?"Tanya stellar.

"hari ini ga konsen kerja."

"hai…" sapa Lacus dan Shiho. "kalian sudah mau tutup?"

"ya…"sahut kira kesal. "Cagalli entah di mana Athrun absen dan aku bosan di komplen penggemar athrun."

"Athru absen? Tadi aku kerumahnya, dia ga di rumah." Sahut Lacus.

"oya…" kira melotot. "tapi ga mungkin dengan Cagalli kan?"

Lacus mengangkat tangannya tanda ga tau.

"sialan…." Umpat kira.

Dert…

"sms…" stellar mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"apa isinya?" Tanya Kira.

"maaf aku pergi ke Heliopolis dengan athrun. Ga tau kapan baliknya."

"apa…." Semua pada kaget.

Ringtone. Kira melihat layar ponselnya. "athrun…sialan tunngu aku susul kalian. Kamu bawa kabur Cagalli."

"aku ga punya pilihan… kira aku kembali setelah menemukan sesuatu."

"mau cari apa? Dengar ya… kalo sentuh adikku sedikit saja aku bunuh kau."

"aku ga akan macam-macam. Sumpah. Aku masih waras." Sahut athrun sambil ketawa.

"monyet…"

"oke bye.." klik.

"kira…" panggil Lacus.

"cukup…" kira menarik lacus .

"hei.." teriak shiho.

"stellar tolong kau urus semuanya. Aku akan membawa cagalli pulang."

"kak kira."

"monyet itu akan membayar perbuatannya…"

"kira… " panggil lacus. "kita akan pergi. Tapi ku mohon tenanglah."

Kira melepaskan tangan lacus.

"kereta ke Heliopolis akan berangkat jam 5 sore ini." Kata lacus sambil menyerahkan tiket kira.

Kira mengangguk.

"jadi mereka pergi berdua."

"entahlah, aku ga tau."

"aku… mengerti perasaan athrun. Dia mencari sesuatu."

Kira menatap lacus bingung.

"tantangan… ku pikir cagalli itu menantang. Dan Athrun sepertinya mendapatkan apa yang dia cari."

"apa maksudmu."

"hidup kami sudah di atur kira, orang tua kami sudah mengatur semua sejak kami belum lahir."

Kira menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Athrun sepertinya sudah jenuh, aku… aku…"

"sudahlah." Kira mengelus kepala Lacus.

"bagaimana jika aku… mencintai orang lain selain athrun."

Kira terkejut.

"Aku…mencintai sahabatnya."

Kira dah gak bisa menyimpan ekspresinya apakah harus bahagia atau kecewa atau…

"lacus…"

"kira, butuh keberanian intuk mengungkapkan cinta. Aku…"

"cukup jangan bicara lagi…"

Keadaan menjadi lebih sepi di otak kira mulai muncul pikiran ini hanya sandiwara. Suara kereta mengejutkan mereka.

"kereta kita sudah tiba." Kata Kira.

Lacus mengangguk. Mereka menuju Heliopolis.

Akhirnya selesai juga chappi yang ke6… huh…. Dah mulai ada pernyataan cinta…. Tungguin chappi berikutnya ya… salam… chiimhaa_chan….oya met idul fitri mohon maaf lahir batin… sori kalo telat….


	7. Chapter 7

Story 7 : far from Heliopolis….

Setelah mengirimkan Sms untuk kira cagalli teridur di bahu athrun. Athrun pasrah di jadikan bantaL sama cagalli. Andrew tersenyum melihat mereka. Athrun memandang keluar jendela dan tertidur.

"ah… anak muda jaman sekarang…" kata Andrew sambil meminum kopinya yang sudah agak dingin. "ah, sudah dingin…" keluhnya.

Suasana sudah mulai agak ramai, jalanan mulai padat ini sudah di pinggiran Heliopolis. Andrew berhenti dekat dengan bus stop, dan mulai membangunkan athrun.

"hei… bangunlah," Andrew membangunkan athrun "dari sini naiklah bus." Katanya lagi.

Athrun dan cagalli bangun sambil mengusap mata mereka bersiap turun dari mobil.

"selamat bersenang-senang anak muda." Andrew mengedipkan matanya.

"ayo turun ath…" cagalli mendorong tubuh athrun tapi athrun diam.

"begini…" athrun memandang Andrew. "kemana tujuan anda?"

"pulang." Jawab Andrew santai.

"maksudku ke mana?"

"bukan urusanmu ath…" sahut cagalli gak sabar.

"junius seven."

"apa itu jauh?"

"ath… ayolah." Cagalli makin gerah.

"cukup jauh… masih butuh waktu satu jam lebih."

"ayo ke sana, aku ikut."

"apa?" cagalli mulai emosi." Apa kamu dah gila?"

"tapi junius itu kota kecil… kebanyakan yang tinggal hanya petani dan peternak, tidak ada tempat hiburan."

"bagus…" athrun senang.

"apa…" sahut cagalli.

"kita kesana…"

Cagalli melotot.

"kamu yakin?" Tanya Andrew.

"sangat yakin." Sahut athrun .

"baik kalau begitu kita berangkat." Andrew mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"tapi…tapi… aku turun disini saja…."

"mana boleh begitu cags…" sahut athrun.

"boleh donk…"

"ga…"

"boleh…"

Athrun mencengkram tangan cagalli karena kesal. "ku bilang ga.. ya…ga…"

Cagalli melotot. "okey… terserah… kalo mamaku ngamuk nati aku mau kamu yang ngadepin."

"fine… I'll do it." Jawab athrun sambil melepaskan tangan cagalli.

"hahahaha..." andrew tertawa lepas, "kalian mengingatkan ku pada masa lalu…"

Cagalli meninju tangan Andrew.

"cagalli…" tegur athrun.

"baiklah, santai dan rilex… kita akan ke junius seven."

Kira dan lacus sampai di Heliopolis. Distasiun kereta kira mulai tengok kanan kiri.

"sebaiknya kita dududk di sana." Tunjuk lacus ke sebuah taman di depan stasiun kereta.

"begini karena terburu-buru, apa ga pa-pa… gimana kalo fansmu …"

Lacus tersenyum."aku bisa tangani kalo Cuma fans… tapi kalo media…"

Kira pergi ke sebuah toko yang menjual pernak-pernik dan membeli topi.

"kira, ngapain?"

"ini." Kira memberikan topi yang dibelinya ke lacus. "pakai ini mungkin membantu."

Lacus tersenyum. "thanks."

"ayo, kita harus cepat."

Lacus mengangguk.

"mama… andy mulai nakal lagi ma…"

"andy…"

"aku gak nakal kok… kak Alisha yang nyebelin."

"apa aku gak nyebelin kok."

"hah." Keluh aisha. " sekali-sekali bantu mama donk… oya sebentar lagi papa pulang. Kalian sebaiknya membereskan mainan kalian, papa gak suka kalian menghamburkan mainan kalian."

Alisha mulai membereskan mainannya begitu juga Andy. Suara klakson mobil terdengar, anak-anak berlarian keluar.

"andy… Alisha… mai… ah gak ada gunanya." Aisha menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut suaminya.

"ah…. Andy… Alisha…"Andrew memeluk kedua buah hatinya.

"pa… andy nakal pa…" adu Alisha.

"oya?"

"ga kok…"

"ah… akhirnya pulang juga…" aisha memeluk suaminya.

"apa kau merindukanku."

Aisha tersenyum dan melihat sepasang anak muda turun dari mobil besarnya.

"kau bawa siapa?" aisha bingung dan mengahampiri athrun.

"maaf tadi kami menumpang."athrun merasa kurang enak melihat raut wajah aisha.

"andy… jangan bilang kau melakukannya lagi?"

"apa ma?"

"bukan maksud mama, papa sayang." Sahut aisha sambil menarik lengan suaminya.

"aku…"

"kupikir cukup dacosta saja."

"ah…"Andrew hanya tersenyum.

"andy… mereka masih muda banget."

"begini aku hanya gak tega, mobilnya menabrak pohon, jadi aku memberikan tumpangan sampai Heliopolis tapi… mereka ikut ampai kemari."

"maaf bu, kami ini tidak bermaksud merepotkan, tadinya kami mencari penginapan tapi…" athrun menjelaskan.

"aku menawarkan mereka untuk menginap di rumah kita." Potong Andrew.

Aisha menghela nafas dan menatap cagalli yang sedikit gelisah. "kau kelihatan gelisah, merasa bersalah sama orang tuamu karena kabur dengan pacarmu."

"apa…apa…. Aku Cuma mau pinjam kamar mandi." Sahut cagalli kesal.

"ah...alisha…"

"andy… aku gak paham jalan pikiranmu…" aisha mengambil tas di tangan Andrew. "ya sudah, ayo masuk aku sudah siapkan makan malam. Hah… menyebalkan, ayo ku antar ke kamar mandi."

Cagalli mengikuti aisha, athrun membantu Andrew menurunkan barang-barang.

"jangan tersinggung dengan istriku, dia memang agak galak, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok." Adrew menepuk pundak athrun. "sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Siapa cagalli itu menurutmu?"

Athrun bersandar di truk. "aku mengerti, kelihatannya bukan sekali ini saja kau mengangkut penumpang."

"hahaha, Dacosta. Astaga istriku marah sekali waktu aku membawanya ke sini." Andrew duduk di atas tumpukan jerami. "aku gak sengaja mengangkutnya kemari, dia kabur dengan pacarnya, tapi masalah selesai mereka sudah menikah sekarang."

Athrun tersenyum.

"bagaimana kau belum menjawabku?" Andrew merangkul athrun masuk ke rumah.

"aku hanya merasa jenuh… ingin menemukan sesuatu yang baru," athrun tersenyum,"aku hanya bersenang-senang dengan cagalli, dia selalu mengajakku bertempur soal masalah kecil. Biasanya anak perempuan hanya menuruti apa dia ga… menyenangkan berkelahi dengannya."

Andrew tertawa. "kalian sangat lucu."

"apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Tanya aisha ketus.

Cagalli cemberut duduk di meja makan. Athrun menepuk bahunya.

"mama… kakak Cagalli sama sekali ga bawa baju." Keluh Alisha.

"nanti mama pinjamin, sayang" aisha mengecup kepala putrinya.

"bagaimana denganmu ath?" Tanya Andrew." Ah… baiklah aku punya beberapa baju nanti ku pinjamin deh."

"terima kasih." Sahut athrun. "maaf kami merepotkan."

"ah sudahlah, makan saja dulu, sekarang kalian tamu kami." Sahut aisha sambil mengambil makanan di dapur.

"ayo…ayo… silahkan di makan."

"apa?" Via terduduk lemas di sofa. "tapi kenapa baru ngomong sekarang stell."

"stellar takut,ma." Sahut stellar setengah menangis.

Shiho berusaha menenangkan stellar.

"oh ya tuhan, putriki di bawa kabur, putra ku membawa kabur." Via menepuk kepalanya. "astaga… mau jadi apa mereka."

"maafkan stellar ma…" stellar menangis. Shiho hanya bisa mengelus kepala stellar.

"sudahlah… ini bukan salah stellar. Mama mau istirahat dulu. Sakit kepala mama." Via meninggalkan stellar.

"sudahlah stell." Shiho memeluk stellar.

"aku takut sekali."

"berharap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka."

Stellar mengangguk.

"istirahat lah."kata kira. "aku mencari makan dulu."

"kira…maaf merepotkan."sahut lacus.

"aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku yang memaksamu ikut." Kira menutup pintu hotel. Lacus menatap jendela.

Kira berjalan cukup jauh dan membeli makanan siap saji. Sebenarnya hatinya lagi gak keruan akibat pernyataan cinta lacus. Kira duduk sebentar di kursi taman.

"ah…. Apa ini sebenarnya…. Kesalnya, cagalli… athrun… lacus."dertttt." halo."

"kak kira? Bagaimana?"

"aku belum menemukannya. Mama gimana?"

"mama marah berat. Stellar takut banget ka…" stellar mulai nangis.

"maaf ya… tapi kalo aku menemukan mereka aku pasti ga ngasih ampun."

"tapi… mama juga gak suka ka kira membawa paksa lacus."

Kira menepuk jidatnya. "aku juga pasti akan dibantai."

Stellar ketwa. "kak usahakan cepat-cepat nemuin kak cagalli."

"stellar baik-baik jagain mama ya,kalau ada kabar kak kira telpon."

"kak kira… hem… jagain lacus ya… bye."

"bye…"

"ini pakailah." Aisha memberikan beberapa pakaiannya. "udah gak cocok lagi buat aku."

"tapi… ini rok… aku hanya pakai rok kalau sekolah."

"hanya itu yang ku punya. Baiklah, kau tidur dengan Alisha. Istirahatlah." Aisha mengecup kening Alisha dan memetikan lampu.

Diluar kamar ada athrun yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya."kau tidurlah dengan andy…kecil." Aisha mematikan lampu. "kau harus membantu di peternakan besok."

Athrun menatap seisi kamar dan duduk disisi ranjang.

"kak athrun…"

"hm…"

"menurut kakak apa kak cagalli itu cantik?"

Athrun terkejut. "bagaimana menurutmu?'

"dia cantik. Selamat malam."

"selamat malam." Athrun menatap langit-langit kamar. " apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Astaga…"

sementara cagalli gelisah.

"kak cagalli beruntung punya pacar keren, kakak kan gak cantik-cantik amat."

"apa?"

"seandainya aku sudah besar, aku bisa ngerebut kaka athrun."

"apa?" cagalli kesal sekali. "aku bukan pacarnya… ah ya ampun…"

"tapi… kalian sangat cocok bersama, kelihatannya dia menyukaimu."

"ah… kamu masih sepuluh tahun tau apa."

"ya sudah, aku mau tidur."

"ya sudah aku juga mau tidur."

"aku pu….lang, maaf terlambat." Kira mendapati Lacus tertibur di sofa. Kira menaruh makanannya. Dan mengambil selimut untuk lacus. "apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tunangan sahabatku menyatakan suka padaku… dan sahabatku lari dengan adikku." Kira kesal sendiri.

"ki…ra…" lacus terbangun.

"maaf aku membangunkanmu. Tidurlah… di sini di tempat tidur… biar aku yang di sofa."

"kira…"

"hem…"

"apa menurutmu athrun menyukai cagalli?"

"apa maksud mu?" kira duduk di sebelah lacus di sofa.

Lacus menatap kira. "aku sudah menyadarinya… sejak di Onogoro…waktu lomba marathon. Athrun belum pernah seperti itu sebelumnya."

"masa sih?"

"iya, athrun ga pernah perduli dengan perempuan sebelumnya, tapi dengan cagalli… dia senang sekali menggodanya." Lacus tertawa.

Kira menatap lacus."yah, kamu betul juga sih, sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan kalian saat ini."

"sejak kami di jodohkan,aku tau athrun hanya menganggapku seperti saudara sendiri. Aku pada awalnya menyukai athrun, tapi aku sadar perlakuannya terhadapku… hanya sebagai kakak terhadap adik."

"ah…" kira menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lacus. " aku sendiri bingung sekarang harus gimana?"

Lacus menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala kira. "kira…"

"hmp…"

"aku mencintai mu."

"aku tau."

"lalu?"

"aku juga menyukai lacus."

"kira…"

"hmp…"

"have nice dream."

"mm…"

Lacus terlalu senang dengan semua kejadian ini dan tidur sambil tersenyum.

Cagalli sudah bangun dan mandi, kemudian membantu membereskan dapur. Dengan terpaksa cagalli memakai gaun simple bunga-bunga milik aisha. Alisha bahkan memaksa menguncir rambut cagalli.

"wah, kamu cantik juga kalo pake rok?" ejek athrun sambil meletakkan telur ayam.

"itu memuji atau menghina…" sahut cagalli cuek.

"memuji." Sahut athrun sambil menatap cagalli tajam.

Cagalli salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah. " ka…kamu baru sadar ya kalau aku ini cantik."

Athrun bediri di sebelah cagalli yang sibuk memcuci piring bekas sarapan dan mencium pipi Cagalli. Karena kaget cagalli menjatuhkan piring.

"ada apa?" Tanya aisha.

Cagalli dan athrun cepat-cepat membersihkan pecahan piring.

"ah…" karena malu dan gugup dengan perbuatan athrun, cagalli terluka.

"maaf," athrun bergegas menghisap darah di jari cagalli.

Cagalli cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. "apaan sih? Kamu mau mempermainkan aku ya…" cagalli lari keluar dari dapur menuju halaman.

"cagalli…" teriak athrun.

"tunggu bersihkan pecahan piring dulu…baru kejar dia." Perintah aisha.

Athrun membereska pecahan piring dan mebuangnya ke sampah.

"ah kau ini terburu-buru sekali." Keluh aisha.

"maaf…"

"maksudku bukan soal piring, kelihatannya cagalli itu harus pelan-pelan mendapatkannya. Kamu tuh harus sabar. Dia itu agak keras kepala." Aisha mengambil alih pekerjaan cagalli. "pergilah… ntar dia nyasar. Ilang."

Tanpa babibu athrun langsung lari mencari cagalli.

Andrew memeluk aisha dari belakang. "anak muda jaman sekarang."

"berhenti melakukan ini. Nanti anak-anak lihat."

"menurutmu apa mereka bisa jadian."

"menurutmu? Cagalli juga menyukai athrun. Ku pikir jangan buru-buru dulu."

"ah… kalau kau tau waktu di mobil. Mereka itu bertengkar terus. Tapi… waktu tidur mereka sangat akur."

"cepat bantu cari cagalli…. Tanah ini luas nanti dia nyasar."

"biar athrun saja yang cari, aku gak mau ikut campur masalah mereka." Andrew mencium istrinya.

"sana pergilah."

"stellar mama kerja dulu…kasih kabar kalau kira telpon." Via masuk dalm mobil dengan keadaan kesal.

"iya… hati-hati ma…"

"iya… baik-baik di rumah. Jangan kabur."

Mobil via baru aja pergi mobil lain masuk ke tempat parkir.

"hai…." Sapa miri.

"kak miri…"

"haloo…"

"dearka? Kok kalian saling kenal?"

"oh dia, beberapa hari ini dia membantu kegiatan berburu foto. Mana kira dan cagalli?"

"oh…. Begini….masuk dulu kita cerita di dalam."

"oke…"

Setelah stellar menceritakan semua miri keliatan kaget.

"athrun berbuat itu? Kira juga? Ga masuk akal." Dearka syok ngedengarnya.

"astaga…" miri ga kalah syok.

"menurutmu apa hanya mereka yang bisa bersenang-senang? Bagaimana kalau kita susul mereka?" usual dearka sambil tersenyum nakal.

"hah… apa yang ada di otak mu sekarang sih…. Tante via bisa ngamuk kalau stellar juga menghilang." Miri memukul paha dearka.

"aku sih mau pergi… tapi aku ngomong mama dulu kalau dengan kak miri pasti di ijinin."

"ajak shiho… ajak yzak…wah pasti seru."

"yah terserah sih…" sahut Miri.

"kalo gitu stellar beres-beres dulu…. Nanti mampir di kantor mama."

"oke manis." Sahut dearka.

"oh ya tuhan…"

"aku telpon yzak dan shiho dulu…." Dearka berdiri menelpon di teras rumah.

"ka ayo…"

"mereka ke mana?" Tanya Miri.

"Heliopolis…"

"oke kalo gitu kita ijin ma tante dulu deh…"

"kita berangkat sayang…" panggil dearka.

"siapa yang kamu panggil sayang?" omel Miri.

"ya… Miriallia Haww dong."

Stellar tersenyum.

"ya sudah ayo jalan."

Agak lama updatenya maaf… sibuk banget banyak kerjaan kejar taget… fiuh akhirnya selesai juga… mengerjakan disela-sela jam makan siang…. Maafkan kalo g bagus ya… mohon dibaca dan di review…. Tx…


	8. Chapter 8

Story 8: love season…

Cagalli berlari tanpa tau arah. Perasaanya tumpah ruah, antara senang dan marah. Cagalli berhenti disebuah danau besar. Dan menata nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"astga sudah lama ga lari kayak gini. Huh… capeknya…" cagalli duduk di atas rumput. "aduh dimana ini… tempat apa ini."

Ditempat lain gak jauh dari cagalli…

"yup… ayolah menyerah saja…." Teriak shinn sambil bergulat dengan pancingnya.

"sebaiknya kakak dapat yang besar." Keluh mayu.

"jangan kuatir… aku pastikan ini besar." Shinn terus berusaha.

"kalo begitu semangat…" teriak mayu.

Cagalli yang dari tadi bingung menghampiri mereka. "permisi…" katanya.

"ya." Sahut Mayu dan shinn bersamaan.

"kau…" cagalli dan shinn sama-sama kaget.

"mau apa di sini?" Tanya shinn.

"aku nyasar." Cagalli bingung.

Shinn diam saja soalnya lagi konsen ma pancingannya.

"kakak mengenalnya?" mayu penasaran.

"Mayu ayu cepat ambil jaringnya…."

Mayu cepat-cepat mengambil jaring dan menuju danau. "ayo kak… sebentar lagi."

"iyah… ayo mayu ambil ikannya." Sahut shinn bahagia.

"wah hari ini kita beruntung pagi-pagi dah dapat tiga…" mayu meletakkan ikannya ke dalam ember. Dia lalu menatap cagalli. "kakak.." dia menarik lengan baju shinn. "cewek ini kakak mengenalnya?"

"ah ya… duduk. Duduk." Shinn mempersilahkan cagalli duduk. Cagalli langsung duduk di tepi danau. "Jadi kau berkunjung kemari?" shinn celingukan. "Adikmu mana?"

"Kalau dia disini, aku suruh dia jauh-jauh dari mu." Omel cagalli.

"ah… yang waktu itu kan aku sudah minta maaf, lagi pula itu kecelakaan, aku gak sengaja."

"aku kesal sekali waktu itu." Cagalli metatap danau yang bersinaran terkena matahari pagi. "jadi kau berlibur di sini?"

"ini kampung halamanku… nenekku tinggal disini. Setiap liburan aku selalu kesini. Oh iya ini Mayu adikku." Shinn menunjuk adiknya yang menatapi ember ikannya.

"beruntung sekali… dia cantik."

"jelas itukan sudah tururnan." Sahut shinn sambil memasang umpan.

"narsis banget sih." Sahut cagalli kesal.

"kakak katanya nyasar? Kakak tinggal dimana?" Tanya Mayu polos.

"iya nih… tadi sih niatnya jalan-jalan tapi kok… malah nyasar." Cagalli sedikit cemas.

"tinggal dimana? Adikku bertanya." Sahut shinn sambil melempar pancingnya.

"aku… di rumah Andrew."

"Oh … di rumah Alisha." Mayu duduk dihadapan Cagalli. "tenang kak nanti aku antar."

"kamu ga bawa hape?" Tanya shinn sambil menancapcan pancingnya.

"ga ada." Sahut cagalli cepat.

"aku pinjamkan?" Mayu mengeluarkan hapenya.

"aku gak tau harus menghubungi siapa?"

"hah… kau ini bodoh atau apa…" shinn melemparkan tubuhnya diatas rumput.

"apa katamu?" cagalli meninnju tangan shinn.

Di tempat lain athrun kebingungan mencari cagalli. Dacosta ikut membantu.

"dia gak mungkin pergi jauh kan?"katanya menatap athrun yang kebingungan.

"dacosta." Panggil Andrew.

"sebentar bos memanggilku." Dacosta meninggalkan athrun sendirian duduk dip agar pembatas antara kandang kuda dan kebun sayuran.

"ya bos, ada apa?'

"tolong kau ke kota mungkin dia disana."

"tapi itu kan lumayan jauh."

"tidak jauh untuk ukuran gadis nekat." Andrew tersenyum. "ini bawalah mobil."

Dacosta menerima kunci mobil dari tangan Andrew. "apa perlu lapor polisi bos?"

"apa? Dacosta ini masih siang cewek itu gak mungkin pergi jauh. Dan jangan negative thinking ya…"

"oke bos."

"pergilah."

Dacosta meninggalkan Andrew yang menatap athrun.

"hei anak muda." Panggilnya. "kau bisa menunggang kuda?"

"apa?" athrun gak bersemangat. "aku sedang ga mau naik kuda."

"ayolah… kau harus semangat."

"kemana sih dia perginya. Kalo dia ilang… kira benar-benar membunuhku begitu melihatku." Athrun ngomong sendiri.

"apa kakaknya sekejam itu?" Tanya Andrew mengejek.

"ah… kalau menyangkut dua saudara perempuannya luka sedikit pasti langsung mati."

Andrew tertawa. "kalau begitu kau bisa mati karena sudah melukai cagalli."

"benar… mati aku." Athrun turun dari pagar. "begini… aku tidak lancar menunggang kuda. Tapi tolong ajarilah aku." Athrun membungkuk. "mau ya?"

"ah, baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan cagalli."

"ah iya juga. Apa kau punya kendaraan lain?"

"mm." Andrew berpikir. "ayo ku ajari menunggang kuda."

"tapi…"

"kau kan hanya tidak lancar bukan berarti tidak bisa."

"ah iya… mohon bantuannya."

"baiklah. Ayo ke istal." Rangkul Andrew.

Dari jauh aisha hanya tersenyum.

"ma… ada sms dari kak mayu, katanya cagalli bersama mereka di danau." Alisha menunjukkan ponselnya ke aisha.

"apa? Benarkah?" aisha menatap ponsel putri kecilnya. "syukurlah kalau begitu."

"aku kasih tau kakak itu ya."

"tunggu Alisha." Cegah aisha. "mama minta tolong ya."

Alisha mengangguk.

"Alisha jangan beritahu kak athrun. Kita rahasiakan ini. Biar kak athrun mencari kak cagalli dengan usahanya sendiri." Aisha tersenyum.

"tapi ma…"

"ayo kita buat kue…. Mama sedang bersemangat nih…" ajak aisha. "Alisha sayang tolong smsnya di hapus ya…"

"baiklah." Sahut Alisha menurut.

Aisha tersenyum… berikutnya pasti seru…. Jeritnya dalam hati…

"kenapa mama senyum-senyum?" Alisha heran.

"oh gak pa-pa sayang… mama lagi senang aja. Alisha mau kue apa nih?"

Di Heliopolis kira mencari di hotel-hotel tapi nihil lacus bilang athrun gak punya tempat tinggal di sini. Kira masih gak putus asa kesana-kemari. Masih gak dapat sampai dia dapat telpon kalo stellar menyusul ke Heliopolis. Tentunya kira gak kuatir karena keempat sahabatnya juga ikutan. Jadilah kira dan lacus menunggu di sebuah café kecil dekat tempat mereka menginap.

Lacus melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat stellar. Stellar dan yang lain bergegas menghampiri.

"bagaimana ka?"

"masih nol." Sahut kira putus asa.

"mama marah besar kak, tapi kemarin stellar sudah ngejelasin, waktu mama tau stellar mau kesini, mama agak parno juga." Stellar menghela nafas. "kakak baik-baik saja kan?"

"tentu saja dia baik, lacus clyne ada disampingnya." Sahut dearka yang langsung mendapat tinju di lengannya dari Miri.

"kalian… bagaimana kalian saling kenal?" kira menatap dearka dan Miri bergantian.

"oh… di camp kemarin." Sahut miri sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"iya aku kan yang bertanggung jawap atas acara kemaren."

"hah sebenarnya sih aku tidak perduli bagaimana kalian bertemu, tapi…" kira menatap dearka tajam. "miri sudah kuanggap saudara… jadi kalau macam –macam ku penggal…."

"ah jangan kuatir… dia kan jutek banget… mana berani aku macam-macam…" dearka merangkul Miri.

"jadi kalian pacaran?" Tanya Yzak cuek.

"yah begitulah…" sahut dearka senang.

"apa katamu? Kemarin kamu kan nembak aku skarang bilang yah begitulah." Miri menabok dearka. "dasar playboy…ah rasanya nyesal banget jadian."

"ah… anu maksudku juga begitu… ayolah Mir… aku hanya malu…."

"Malu-malu tai kucing…" sahut Yzak lagi.

Yang lain ngakak gak karuan.

"ayolah kalian pesan lah sesuatu." Sahut lacus sambil menahan tawa.

"sungguh aku kangen suasana begini, jadi rindu sekolah…"sahut Shiho.

"kalian sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya yzak.

"apanya?" kira Tanya balik.

"ada yang beda dengan kalian?"

"ah kami…" kira tidak bisa menjawab.

"kami sudah jadian." Sahut shiho.

"apa?" yanglain pada kaget.

"terus athrun gimana?" Tanya shiho penasaran.

"kamu gak usah tanya shi, athrun menyukai cagalli itu sudah jelas." Sahut Lacus.

Sementara kira mukanya merah padam.

"ah… kak kira…." Stellar mencubit kira.

"baiklah sambil mencari si curut athrun anggap saja kita ini liburan di Heliopolis." Dearka menatap yang lainnya. "bagaimana?"

"sebenarnya aku cukup percaya dengan athrun , hanya saja aku gak terima adikku di bawa kabur…" kira melotot. "ya ampun…"

"sudahlah… sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu… sambil makan siang. Oya dimana kalian nginap?" Tanya miri.

Lacus menunjuk kea rah penginapan disebrang café mereka.

"oh… ayo kesana aku lelah tau.."

Lacus mengangguk.

Mereka menuju ke penginapan ke kamar tempat kira dan lacus menginap tentunya dan stellar merajuk waktu tau kira tidur sekamar dengan lacus. Dearka senyum-senyum. Yzak pasang tampang penasaran sementara shiho dan Miri bisik-bisik dipojokan.

"ayolah… kita gak ngapa-ngapain kok." Kira membela diri.

"baiklah kira diantara kami, kamulah yang sudah dewasa. Selamat."c

"apaan sih?'"kira kesal karena sekarang stellar merajuk dipojokan.

"stellar…" lacus membelai rambut pirangnya. "kira gak macam-macam."

Stellar menatap kira dan lacus bergantian. "syukurlah, stellar Cuma gak suka kak kira berbuat macam-macam, sekarang kalian pacaran apa boleh buat."

"apa stellar menyukai kira?" Tanya Yzak spontan.

"apa?" sahut stellar kaget. "heh mana mungkin kami ini dibesarkan bersama sebagai saudara…" stellar menatap Yzak sinis.

"maaf." Kaya yzak cuek.

"baiklah ku maafkan. Lain kali jangan di ulang. Menyebalkan." Sahut stellar. "aku ngantuk jangan di ganggu."

"gadis semanis dia bisa jutek juga." Bisik dearka. Miri hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Setengah hari ini athrun sudah mulai lancar berkuda. Walaupun dengan susah payah tentunya.

"bagus sekarang kau sudah lancar." Teriak andrew.

"tadi kan kau yang bilang, bukannya aku g bisa tapi kurang lancar saja."

"baguslah ayo kita makan dulu… aku sudah lapar… setelah makan baru kita cari pacarmu."

"apa?"

"hah… bukan kah tadi pagi kau menciumnya." Sahut Andrew cuek.

Wajah athrun merah padam.

"ayo pulang."

Athrun mengikuti Andrew dari belakang.

"cagalli bagaimana? Dia pasti lapar."

"tentu saja." Sahut Andrew cuek.

"bisa-bisanya kau cuek." Teriak athrun kesal.

"kau yang membuat masalah, jangan kau timpakan padaku. Ah dasar anak muda."

"baiklah… memang aku penyebab semua kekacauan ini."

"baguslah kau sadar." Sahut aisha yang menyambut mereka di halaman. "cuacanya bagus jadi aku mengajak anak-anak makan di luar."

"ide bagus sayang, aku suka itu." Andrew mencium kening istrinya.

"hah.. dasar sepasang orang dewasa…" keluh athrun melihat kemesraan mereka.

"kau juga nanti jadi dewasa." Sahut aisha . "duduklah dan makan. Setelah ini cari cagalli sampai dapat. Aku gak mau ada mayat ditemukan gara-gara serigala."

Athrun menyemburkan makanan dimulutnya.

"astaga ma, kakak ini jorok banget." Keluh Andy.

Andrew dan aisha tetawa terbahak-bahak. Athrun menatap keduanya kesal.

"nenek membuatnya, gimana rasanya kak?" Tanya mayu.

"enak banget…" sahut cagalli senang.

"kalian cepat sekali akrab." Shinn menatap keduanya sambil menagambil nasi kepal.

"tentu saja, kami punya banyak persamaan." Sahut cagalli yang disetujui Mayu.

"dasaar anak perempuan." Shinn kembali berbaring diatas rumput.

"kak… datanglah kesini malam hari, ada banyak kunang-kunang…" cerita Mayu.

"benarkah?" Tanya cagalli antusias.

"he-eh, katanya saat ribuan kunang-kunang keluar buatlah satu permintaan…. Nanti pasti terkabul."

"oya?"

"jangan percaya mitos." Sahit shinn sambil menutup wajahnya dengan topi.

"itu karena kakak ga sungguh-sungguh memohon." Mayu tampak sewot.

"aku mau melihatnya." Sahut cagalli.

"oya. Kunang-kunang yang ada bukan ribuan jumlahnya paling hanya beberapa, kecuali kalau kakak beruntung." Lanjut Mayu lagi. "oya… katanya lagi, kalau kita datang dengan pasangan kita, dan memohon bisa-bisa cinta mereka abadi selamanya."

"oya?" cagalli terlihat lebih antusias dari sebelumnya.

"kakak" mayu membangunkan shinn. " pancingannya gerak-gerak."

"biar aku," sahut cagalli.

"baikalah habis ini udahan cacingnya udah habis." Sahut shinn sambil memperhatikan cagalli.

"baiklah, kak shinn abis ini Mayu dan kak cagalli kebukit ya? Mayu janji sama nenek mau membawakan bunga liar."Mayu memasang tampang imutnya agar permintaannya disetujui.

"oh… wajah itu, baiklah jangan jauh-jauh." Sahut shinn. "jangan lupa bangunkan aku."

"oke bos "sahut Mayu dan cagalli bersamaan.

Cagalli meletakkan ikannya di ember.

"ayo kak, kita ke sana." Tarik mayu.

"baiklah." Cagalli mengikuti Mayu.

"hah, yang benar saja… dasar perempuan. Berisik." Umpat shinn.

"baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Kata athrun kesal karena jadi bulan-bulanan Andrew sekeluarga.

"hati-hati. Aku ga mau kamu jatuh, ah mengesalkan kalau kamu masuk rumah sakit kan, aku ga mau itu terjadi."omel aisha.

"aku berusaha semampuku untuk gak jatuh." Sahut athrun kesal.

"pergilah, sebelum cagalli jadi santapan serigala."

"berhenti bilang serigala. Sayang." Sahut Andrew sambil memangku Alisha. Alisha membisikkan sesuatu. "kembali sebelum gelap."

"baiklah. Kalian cerewet sekali." Keluh athrun sambil berlalu dengan kudanya.

"bisa-bisanya dia bilang begitu." Keluh aisha. " menyebalkan."

"lihat mamamu, cantik kalo lagi marah." Andrew berbisik dengan Alisha.

"kalo aku sih lebih suka kalau mama senyum atau tertawa." Sahut andy sambil masuk ke rumah.

"aku juga." Sahut Alisha menyusul Andy.

Athrun sedikit kewalahan dengan kudanya.

"kemana sih dia pergi."athrun menuju bukit.

"kak… disini banyak." Panggil Mayu.

Cagalli berlari kearah mayu. " wah cantik."

"cagalli…"athrun menatap cagalli berlarian dengan anak kecil.

"Mayu sebaiknya kita kembali, sudah banyak yang kita dapat." Cagalli menunnjukkan bunga liarnya.

"iya, kak shinn pasti sudah nungguin."

"ayo…"

"cagalli…"panggil athrun.

Cagalli terkejut. "astaga. Athrun."

"wah… pangeran berkuda putih…." Mayu memandang athrun.

"apa katamu?" cagalli menatap mayu heran.

"tampannya…."

"hah…" cagalli gak terima athrun di bilang tampan. " wajah menyebalkan itu Mayu bilang tampan."

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Athrun turun dari kuda.

"mencariku… aku kan sudah kirim sms." Sahut cagalli menarik Mayu.

"apa? Kapan?"

"tadi pagi. Alisha gak ngasih tau apa?"

"gak tuh, ah dasar keluarga menyebalkan… mereka menembunyikan ini dariku." Omel athrun.

"kak shinn." Teriak Mayu.

"mayu gak usah teriak-teriak." Omel shinn.

"lihat kak ada pangeran tampan."

"apa?" sahut shinn. Dan cagalli menatap Mayu dengan tatapan dongkol.

"heh, kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bersenang –senang, sementara aku ketakutan kau diserang serigala…"

"apa?" shinn langsung tertawa. "astaga siapa yang ngasih cerita konyol gitu."

"kenapa tertawa?"athrun kesal.

"ah… paman dan bibi waltfield memang pengarang hebat." Sahut shinn, "tapi benar juga sih… ada serigala di sini."

"siapa? kau?" Tanya athrun cemburu.

"oh… aku shinn, ini Mayu. Yo…" sahut shinn.

"kakak siapa namanya?" Tanya Mayu.

"athrun…"

"mayu… senang sekali bisa main sama mayu." Cagalli menepuk bahu Mayu.

"iya seharusnya kakak pacaran sama kak shinn." Kata mayu polos.

"apa?" athrun dan shinn melotot.

"ngomong apa sih." Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya ke danau.

"mana bisa…" athrun sewot. "dia itu pacarku."

Pengakuan yang bikin cagalli menembunyikan wajahnya.

"mana mau aku sama dia, ah, bukan tipe ku." Sahut shinn.

"mayu patah hati." Mayu kecewa dengan pengakuan athrun.

"apa? Hei kamu dah bikin adikku patah hati…" shinn kesal dan menarik kaos athrun.

"kakak, begini." Mayu menarik shinn. " sebaiknya kalian melihat kunang-kunang malam ini." Mayu tersenyum penuh arti.

"ah yang benar saja, aku mau pulang…. Mau pulang ke aprilius…." Teriak cagalli.

"tidak bisa. Aku yang menentukan." Sahut athrun.

"apa? Jangan bercanda."

"aku ga becanda… serius… liat aku.." athrun menarik cagalli dan menatapnya tajam. "aku mencintaimu." Katanya. Dan perlahan mencium cagalli.

Shinn cepat-cepat menutup mata mayu. Mayu memberontak. "aku mau lihat…" teriaknya.

Cagalli mendorong athrun .

"kalian ini benar-benar gila… ada anak berusia 12 tahun di sini." Teriak shinn kesal. "pikiran kalian dimana."

"maaf." Athrun menyahut dengan wajah merah padam.

"ya sudah aku mau pulang. Ayo mayu kita pulang." Shinn mengumpulkan alat pancingnya.

"mayu… nanti kita main lagi ya."Ajak cagalli.

Mayu mengangguk. "bye…"

"kalian naik apa?" Tanya cagalli.

Shinn mengeluarkan sepeda motornnya di balik semak-semak. Dan itu menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli. Shinn lansung menyuruh naik Mayu.

"kalian… jangan libatkan kami lagi kalo lagi berantem." Shinn pun berlalu.

Cagalli menatap athrun.

"ayo pulang…"ajak athrun.

"ogah, aku masi mau main." Cagalli menatap bunga du tangannya." Ini untukmu."

"wah makasih bagus banget." Athrun menerima bunga dari Cagalli.

"iya…" sahut cagalli gugup.

Athrun memeluk cagalli dari belakang. "dari tadi ngapain aja?"

"mancing." Sahut cagalli.

"bagus aku dari tadi setengah mati kuatir kamu kenapa-napa, kamu asik-asikan mancing dengan cowok lain… cagalli terima hukuman dari ku." Athrun menggendong cagalli dan menceburkannya di danau.

Cagalli memberontak dan menarik athrun yang ikutan kecebur. Cagalli tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"baiklah ini…" mereka saling simbur.

Sementara dari jauh.

"aku iri banget." Kata Andrew.

"ayo pulang buatkan sesuatu yang hangat buat mereka." Ajak aisha.

Andrew memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"ayolah… kita gak akan melakukannya di tempat terbuka." Aisha mencium suaminya.

"wah… fantasimu liar, sayang."

"harus dilakukan sekali sekali." Sahut aisha cuek.

"baiklah bagaimana kalau sekarang." Andrew menciumi istrinya.

"hentikan…"

"besok kita mulai aktifitas mencari dua orang itu lagi…" yzak mengeluh."seharusnya liburanku menyenangkan." Yzak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada shiho.

"kira-kira mereka lagi ngapain ya?" Tanya shiho.

"tidur di satu kamar berdua… dan…" sebelum dearka selesai kira udah nimpuk bantal ke dearka.

"jaga mulutmu." Sahut kira bête.

"kira…" lacus menenangkan kekasihnya.

"tapi kalo mereka jadian… "stellar tersenyum. " ini kaya… love season atau season of love." Stellar senyum-senyum sambil memeluk bantal. "ah… jadi iri…" stellar sedikit frustasi.

Yang lain pada mesem tapi ngeliat stellar imut kira langsung memeluk adiknya itu.

"kira…" panggil lacus.

"lacus cemburu tuh…" stellar menunjuk lacus yang mukanya merah padam.

"sini,"panggil kira "sini biar ku peluk juga…"

"ayo…." Ejek yang lain." . peluk." Semua meneriaki lacus dan kira.

Lacus menghampiri kira dan kira memeluk lacus.

"ye…."

"I love you…" bisik kira yang bikin lacus memerah.

Yup….sekian dulu chappi ke 8… ku harap kalian suka… skarang updatenya rada telat coz pekerjaan yg menumpuk… oh rasanya lega kalo bisa end cepat… see u next chap…


	9. Chapter 9

thanksya dah baca fic ku... buat teman2 yg penasaran ini lanjutannya... mudah2an memuaskan...

Story 9: overprotected…

Via duduk dimejanya memandangi foto anak-anaknya. Setelah menghela nafas panjang dia mengumpulkan peralatannya dan meletakkannnya dilemari.

"maaf dok."

"ya." via menatap perawatnya.

"di luar ada yang mencari anda, saya sudah bilang kalau sudah tutup, tapi beliau memaksa." Perawat itu menatap keluar pintu.

"maaf aku mengganggu," Lenore menyapa Via. "lama tidak bertemu."

"oh, Lenore." Via terkejut. "mari silahkan duduk."

Perawat mempersilahkan lenor e duduk. "dok, saya sudah selesai. Saya mau pulang."

"baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Si perawat mengannguk."permisi."

Via menghampiri Lenore. "mau minum apa?"

"gak usah repot."

Via menggeleng."teh krisan."

Lenor mengangguk."boleh juga."

Via bergegas ke pentri untuk mebuat teh, sementara Lenore memperhatikan ruang kerja Via. Dan memandang foto kira, cagalli dan stellar.

"ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu, silahkan." Via menyodorkan mug kecil bergambar hati.

"anak-anak mu sudah besar."

"tentu saja, kira bahkan sangat akrab dengan athrun." Menyebut nama athrun via jadi ingat cagalli. "Lenore, aku gak suka dengan sikap athrun tehadap cagalli."

"apa? Siapa cagalli." Lenore sedikit terkejut.

Via menunjuk foto gadis berambut pirang yang dirangkul Kira.

"putrimu." Lenore menatap foto cagalli. "ada apa?" Lenore tampak bingung.

"bisa-bisanya dia menculik putriku." Via menjawab dengankesal.

"apa?" Lenore terkejut dan nyaris menjatuhkan mug ditangannya. "apa maksudmu?"

Via menghembuskan nafas. "tapi aku juga kesal dengan kira. Apa yang dipikirkannya, dia membalas dengan menculik lacus."

"apa?" Lenore makin kaget. "apa maksudmu?"

"ah… sejujurnya aku kesal sekali." Via menyandarkan kepalanya. "akan ku hajar mereka kalau pulang nanti."

Lenore tertawa lepas.

"kau malah tertawa." Via menatap Lenore kesal. "putramu menculik putriku." Katanya lagi.

"apa bedanya, putramu juga menculik calon menantuku." Lenore berdiri dan memegang foto cagalli dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya. "putrimu sangat mirip dengan Ulen." Lenore menatap via. "apa dia tau kejadian ini?"

Via menggeleng."aku belum memberitahunya. Dia pasti marah besar."

Lenore tersenyum. "mengingatkanku pada masa lalu." Lenore mengedipkan mata kirinya.

Via terkejut dan menghampiri Lenore. " apa maksudmu?"

"hah… sebaiknya kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya. Kalau Patrick tau aku juga pasti dimarahi."

"apa athrun ada mengabari mu?" Tanya via penuh harap.

"waktu itu sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Dia bilang akan pergi keluar kota dengan teman-temannya. Jadi ku ijinkan lagi pula ini liburan. Setelah itu ga ada." Lenor menjawab sambil tersenyum. "sepertinya putrimu ini tipenya athrun ya."

"heh, bicara apa sih?" via menghampiri Lenore.

"aku rasa lacus itu bukan tipenya athrun." Lenore mengangkat bahu. "dia mungkin gak mau mengecewakan kami."

"apa yang kalian pikirkan, di jaman sekarang masih menjodohkan anak." Via mengemasi barangnya.

Lenore menggeleng.

"Para pengusaha berusaha menjodohkan anak-anaknya hanya untuk memperluas kekuasaan, usaha, atau hanya sekedar kebanggaan karena menikahi anak orang terkuat." Via merapikan meja kerjanya.

"aku bisa bayangkan kerja keras uzumi karena harus mejaga dua adik perempuannya yang keras kepala. Sepertinya Caridad cukup bahagia dengan pria yang dipilihnya sendiri, oh uzumi sampai lupa menikah." Lenore tersenyum. "tugas berat itu kini menjadi tugas kira."

"astaga… kau benar juga." Via baru menyadarinya.

"ku harap kira menikah." Lenore mengejek via.

"tentu saja dia akan menikah." Sahut via sewot.

"uzumi bagaimana keadaannya?" Lenore kembali duduk.

"hah, dia menikahi pekerjaannya." Via duduk disebelah Lenore.

"ulen, apakah dia ada menjengukmu?"

"sudah lama dia tidak berkunjung, aku rasa kedua adiknya pasti menjodohkannya dengan banyak wanita." Via sewot.

"kenapa kalian begitu keras kepala sekali sih, kalau masih saling mencintai kenapa tidak menikah lagi." Lenore mengejek.

"kau ini bicara apa?"

"ya sudahlah, kita akan membicarakan hukuman anak-anak begitu mereka pulang." Lenore berdiri meninggalkan ruangan via.

"tunggu kita sama-sama keluar."

Lenore mengangguk.

Kira duduk di kursi dekat dengan pasar sementara stellar dan lacus mencari sesuatu. Tiba- tiba melihat athrun yang naik ke sebuah truk besar.

"athrun…" gumamnya. "athrun…"panggilnya sambil mengejar truk besar yang sudah jalan.

"kira," teriak Yzak." ada apa?"

"aku… aku melihat athrun…" sahutnya terengah-engah.

"apa?" stellar menghampiri kira."kakak ga salah lihat kan?"

"mana mungkin aku salah, itu dia." Kira makin kesal. "sialan."

"kemana dia?" Miri menggumam. "kira kamu liat dia dari mana… maksudku…."

Kira menuju toko yang baru saja di hampiri athrun.

"maaf paman, yang tadi kesini itu siapa?"

"apa maksudmu? Yang barusan itu banyak." Sahut si penjual bingung.

"cowok berambut biru dengan mata hijau." Kira menyahut dengan kesal. Lacus menepuk pundaknya.

"oh yang itu, dia mengantar telur." Sahut si paman.

"apa?" yang lain pada kaget.

"kenapa?"Tanya Miri bingung.

"mana mungkin… orang sekaya dia mau mengantar telur." Dearka tertawa kencang.

"diam kau." Yzak menyikutnya.

"ayolah, Zala Group itu punyanya, oh tunggu mungkin ini, usaha baru ayahnya." Dearka mulai tertawa lagi.

"paman apa punya sesuatu untuk menyumpal mulut besar ini?" Tanya shiho.

"wow… baiklah aku diam." Dearka menenangkan diri keluar dari toko.

"apa anda punya alamat suplayer telur ini?" Tanya kira antusias.

"tentu saja." Paman lalu mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. "ini."

"junius seven?" kira melotot.

"iya… betul." Si paman memandang kira bingung.

"paman… berapa lama ke junius seven?" Tanya lacus sambil tersenyum.

Si paman kaget. "lacus clyne kah?"

Lacus mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "nanti lacus kasih tanda tangan dan foto."

"oh… baik, sekitar satu setengah jam kalau kalian suka ngebut… kalau normal ya… hamper dua jam." Si paman menyerahkan pulpen untuk lacus.

"apa anda punya camera?" Tanya lacus ramah.

"ada." Paman menyerahkan cameranya.

"tolong foto kami ya." Pinta lacus.

Kira melengos. Sementara miri mengambil foto.

"paman terima kasih bantuannya ya." Lacus melambai dari dalam mobil.

"sudah lah…" kira melengos.

"kamu harus terbiasa melihat lacus seperti tadi." Shiho mengejek kira.

"aku sudah terbiasa kok. Sudah jalankan mobilnya." Pinta kira.

"siap bos." Sahut dearka.

Cagalli asik bermain dengan Andy.

"kakak bisa menerbangkan layang-layang?" andy bertanya dengan tampang ragu.

"itu sih gampang, aku sering memainkanya di onogoro. Dipantai." Sahut cagalli bangga.

"buktikan." Andy menyerahkan layang-layangnya.

"di sini mana enak." Cagalli berpikir. "bagaimana kalau di bukit. Dekat danau."

"ide bagus,"teriak Alisha dari dalam. "kak mayu mengajakku mencari bunga liar."

"nah, gimana?" Tanya cagalli pada andy.

"baik lah." Sahutnya.

"baik kalu begitu kita pergi." Ajak cagalli.

"kita jalan kaki?" Tanya Alisha.

"tentu saja." Jawab cagalli. "gak jauh kok. Lagian jalan kaki itu sehat."

"baiklah. Aku ambil botol minuman dulu." Andy masuk ke rumah.

" wah itu ide bagus," cagalli dan Alisha menyusul andy.

"ingat kalian jangan terlalu jauh mainnya." Kata aisha mengingatkan. "jangan pulang terlalu sore."

Cagalli mengangguk.

"hati-hati."

"kak aisha," cagalli memandang Aisha." Nanti kalau athrun pulang bilang aku dibukit ya." Cagalli tersenyum malu-malu.

"ah ya, tentu saja. Senang sekali di panggil kakak. Lama ga mendengarnya." Aisa tyersenyum. "pergilah."

"baik, kami berangkat…" teriak cagalli, andy adan Alisha.

"hati-hati.' Teriak Aisha menatap mereka bertiga.

Athrun gelisah duduk di mobil. Pikirannya gak tenang setelah dia mendengar suara kira yang memanggilnya. Dia yakin itu kira dia melihat kira mengejarnya. Astaga. Nyaris. Dacosta menatap athrun heran.

"kamu gak pa-pa kan?" Tanyanya kuatir.

"ah iya…iya… gak pa-pa kok." Sahut athrun cepat. "aku Cuma gak enak badan."

Dacosta melihat jam tangannya. " kita bisa pulang cepat hari ini." Katanya senang.

"iya." Sahut athrun.

"kelihatannya bos menyukai kalian." Kata dacosta lagi.

"mh." Athrun memandang keluar.

"istirahatlah, kamu kan gak enak badan." Dacosta menyerahkan bantal kecil didekatnya.

"thanks."

Sepanjang perjalanan kira gak bisa tenang . pikirannya melayang ke athrun yang bisa-bisanya gak menghiraukannya. Lacus menggenggam tangan Kira.

"aku sudah gak sabar pengen nabok tu anak." Gumam kira penuh emosi.

"kakak." Stellar ."sabarlah."

"hah…" kira menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lacus. "lihat saja nanti."

"mayu… shinn." Teriak cagalli.

"hoi…" mayu melambaikan tangannya.

Shinn melengos.

"kak shinn…" teriak andy. "ayo main layang-layang."

Shinn menatap pancingnya.

"kakak memancing lagi ya?"Alisha menghampiri shinn.

"iya… tapi lagi apes… gak dapat-dapat." Katanya ngeles.

"main layang-layang aja." Ajak Cagalli.

Shinn celingukan.

"kenapa?" cagalli ikutan celingukan.

"pacarmu gak ikutan?" Tanya shinn penasaran.

"athrun ke Heliopolis hari ini. " jawab cagalli.

"papa menyuruhnya mengantar barang ke pasar." Andy menambahkan.

"iya… dia harus kerja kalau mau menumpang." Alisha menyahut sinis.

"ah… kamu ini." Cagalli merasa gak enak.

"ayo… kita terbangin layangannya." Ajak andy menari rok cagalli.

"iya, iya. Ayo."

"kamu ga bagus pake rok." Shinn memandang cagalli sinis.

"kenapa?"

"wajahmu itu jelek." Sahutnya cuek. " baiklah hari ini suasana hatiku sedang gak enak. Aku mau pulang. Mayu, nanti kalau sudah mainnya telpon kakak, nanti di jemput."

Cagalli mengutuki shinn dalam hati. " we… memangnya dia itu siapa?"

"kakak," teriak andy." Ku lepas ya…."

"ah iya… iya…" sahut cagalli.

Dan layang-lanyang perlahan mengudara. Andy sangat senang, begitu juga cagalli. Tapi entah kenapa firasat cagalli tiba-yiba ga enak. Apa ada sesuatu sama athrun ya.

Athrun baru saja sampai dan menuju gudang dekat rumah.

"ada apa?" Tanya Andrew heran.

"aku mau istirahat, kepalaku sakit." Sahut athrun duduk di atas tumpukan jerami.

"ah baiklah mungkin sebaikny istirahat, ini hari pertamamu bekerja." Andrew menatap layar computernya.

Athrun sudah berbaring di jerami.

"dia sepertinya ada masalah bos." Bisik Dacosta.

"ya sudah biarkan dia istirahat." Andrew menatap dacosta. "kau jga, istirahatlah."

Dacosta mengangguk. "aku boleh pulang bos."

"pulanglah, sudah ga ad kerjaan lagi." Andrew menyeruput kopinya.

"thanks." Dacosta meninggalkan ruangan penuh karun dan jerami itu.

Suasana di mobil penuh ketegangan. Kira kesal sekali karena alamat belum ketemu. Dearka bertanya kesana kemari tapi banyak yang gak tau alamat yang dimaksud.

"paman tadi mungkin berbohong." Umpat kira jengkel.

Dearka kembali ke mobil. "kata orang di toko itu, kita masih harus menyetir kurang lebih setengah jam lagi." Dearka menatap kira.

"kalu begitu cepatlah…" jawab kira marah.

"wow…calm down man." Dearka mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

Semua menatap keluar jendela. Benar-benar pemandangan menakjubkan, hamparan hijau perkebunan dan bukit dengan rumput hijau membuat semua tersenyum mengagumi keindahan yang ga ada di tempat mereka. Hanya kira yang berwajah bête.

"tunggu…" stellar tiba-tiba menjerit." Berhenti."

Dearka menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap stellar."ada apa?" tanyanya.

Stellar turun dari mobil dan menghampiri cowok yang asik duduk di atas sepeda motor memandangi bukit hijau.

"maaf," sapa stellar.

Shinn kaget bukan main. "kamu."

Stellar mengangguk senang.

"ngapain disini?" Tanya shinn senang.

"stellar. "teriak kira dari dalam mobil.

"sebentar ka…" sahut stellar. "aku mau Tanya alamat."

"oh…begitu."

Kira menghampiri stellar dengan tampang penuh curiga. Shinn menatap kira.

"kita gak ada waktu stell," kira menarik tangan stellar.

"tunggu kalian mau kemana?" shinn mengampiri kira.

Stellar cepat-cepat menyerahkan kartu nama ke shinn. Shinn mengangguk.

"baiklah, aku tau ini di mana? Ikuti aku ya, kebetulan aku juga mau kesini." Tinjuk shinn ke kartu nama.

"ah baguslah. Cepat sedikit. Tanganku sudah gatal." Sahut kira sambil masuk kedalam mobil.

Shinn bingung.

"oya… jangan terlalu akrab dengan adikku." Kira memperingatkan shinn.

"apa maksudnya?" gumam shinn. "dia sama persis sama cagalli."

Shinn menyalakan motornya dan melaju di depan mobil dearka.

"apa kau mengenalnya?" kira mulai mengintrogasi stellar.

"stellar mengenalnya di ferry waktu ke aprilius." Sahut stellar sambil senyum-senyum.

"apa dia baik?"

"apa maksud kakak." Stellar kesal lalu buang muka ke jendela. "overprotected mode on." Katanya lagi.

"tentu saja. Dua saudara perempuan yang aku jaga. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kalian pacaran dengan orang sembarangan."

"kira…" bisik lacus.

"aku…aku… gak pacaran dengannya…tapi…"

"tapi apa?" Tanya kira jengkel.

Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti.

"disini?" Tanya dearka pada shinn.

"yup…itu rumahnya…itu kantornya…atau gudangnya." Tunjuk shinn.

Kira turun dari mobil gak lama kemudian athrun dengan tampang baru bangun tidur keluar dari gudang. Kira yang sudah emosi tingkat tinggi lansung mengejar athrun. Yzak dan dearka langsung menyusul. Athrun yang kaget melihat kira langsung lari.

"jangan lari…" teriak kira.

"aku gak akan lari kalu kamu gak ngejar aku…" sahut athrun sambil terus berlari.

"ku hajar kau athrun…." Teriak kira. "berhenti… bajingan…."

"ada apa ini?" shinn kebingungan.

"kakak…" teriak stellar sambil nangis.

Shiho merangkul stellar yang histeris. Lacus dan miri mulai ikutan mengejar kira yang udah kaya banteng.

"kira…" panggil Lacus.

"kira… " miri ikutan teriak.

Aisha dan Andrew keluar dari rumah.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya aisha kalang kabut mendatangi stellar.

"shinn?"

Shinn menganggkat bahu tanda ga tau.

"hentikan mereka." Aisha menatap Andrew tajam.

Andrew mwngejar para remaja yang asik kejar-kejaran dan saling umpat. Sementara Aisha membawa stellar kedalam rumah. Shiho dan shinn mengikuti dari belakang. Sesampainya di dalam aisha mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk stellar.

"minum dulu," aisha menyodorkan gelasnya ke shinn. "ada apa ini? Ribut-ribut di rumah ku?"

"begini… cagalli ada di sini?" Tanya shiho penasaran. "soalnya kakaknya siap membunuh athrun."

"kakak?" aisha dan shinn bertanya sama-sama.

"kakak dua menit." Sahut shiho.

"kembar?" Tanya shinn.

Shiho mengangguk. "dan sangat overprotected."

Aisha mulai paham. "cagalli keluar dengan anak-anakku."

"begini… kami ah susah sekali…" shiho kebingungan.

"sebaiknya kau susul cagalli shinn." Pinta aisha." Anak-anak biar dacosta yang menjemput."

Shinn mengangguk dan meninggalkan rumah sementara aisha menelpon decosta.

"tenanglah stell." Shiho mengusap air mata stellar.

"aku takut sekali…"

"kalian sebaiknya ceritakan dari awal…" Aisha duduk disebelah stellar.

"hoi cagalli…." Teriak shinn.

Cagalli yanga asik mainan sedikit terganggu.

"mau apa lagi dia…"gerutu cagalli.

"kakak…" panggil Mayu.

"mayu nanti di jemput dacosta kalian jangan kemana-mana." Shinn menatap cagalli. " saudaramu mengamuk. Sepertinya pacarmu itu mau di bunuh."

"apa? Kira?"

Cagalli melotot.

"Bibi Aisha memintaku menjemputmu." Kata shinn kesal.

"kalau begitu ayo…" cagalli naik ke atas motor.

"Mayu, tolong telpon kaka kalau paman dacosta belum menjemput." Mayu mengangguk kebingungan begitu juga yang lain.

Shinn melaju membawa cagalli yang gelisah.

"ada apaan sih? Kelihatannya gawat." Alisha menatap kepergian shinn dan cagalli.

Kira akhirnya mendapatka athrun dan meninjunya membabi buta, athrun juga balas meninju. Dua sahabat yang lain berusaha melerai, sementara Andrew hanya memandang dari jauh.

"kenapa ga melerainya?" miri kelihatan kesal.

"buat apa? Kalian tidak liat, mereka sedang melampiaskan emosi masing-masing. Mana bisa di lerai. Panggil teman-teman kalian. Kita tunggu sampai mereka lelah dan berhenti." Andrew mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menbakarnya.

Lacus menghela nafas. "ya sudah biarkan saja mereka."

Dearka yang kena tonjok Kira bertingkah manja sama Miri." Ini plester."

"hah, manjanya." Omel Yzak yang menghela nafas di sebelah Andrew.

Sementara kira dan athrun berkelahi membabi buta.

"aisha." Cagalli menerobos masuk. "stellar…shiho." Cagalli cemas bukan main.

"kakak…" stellar langsung memeluk stellar.

"dimana kira?" Tanya cagalli buru-buru.

"entahlah, cepat cari sebelum mereka saling bunuh." Perintah shiho.

Cagalli bergegas pergi keluar. Shinn menyusul.

"merela berlarian kea rah sana tadi." Tunjuk shinn.

Cagalli lansung pergi begitu shinn menunjuk ke belakang gudang.

"shinn. Tolong antar cagalli." Perintah Aisha. " nanti dia malah nyasar lagi."

"ah, merepotkan sekali sih." Sahut shinn yang lansung menyususl cagalli.

Cagalli berlari sekuat tenaga di susul shinn. Sampai akhirnya cagalli melihat lacus dari jauh. Cagalli cepat menghampiri.

"larimu capat banget." Shinn ngos-ngosan.

Sementara cagalli hanya takjub melihat dua sahabat saling tonjok.

"kenapa kalian ga misahin." Cagalli menatap yang lain.

Andrew menarik tangan cagalli. "biarkan mereka saling jotos dulu."

"tapi…tapi…" cagalli panic. " kalau mereka saling bunuh gimana?"

"mana mungkin." Sahut Dearka. "lihat ini, aku di tonjok kira."

"kira… athrun…" teriak cagalli. "hentikan…"

Kira yang sudah payah menatap cagalli yang ketakutan. Athrun berlutut menahan sakut di perutnya. Cagalli menghampiri keduanya.

"kalian benar-benar sudah gila…" cagalli menghampiri kira. Kira langsung memeluk cagalli begitu melihatnya baik-baik saja."kira…"

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Katanya.

"mana mungkin aku menyakiti cagalli." Sahut athrun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. "jadi kau mengikuti aku sampai kesini."

"heh, tentu saja. Kamu sudah bawa lari cagalli, mana mungkin aku tinggal diam."

Athrun tertawa sinis.

"sudah lah…" cagalli memapah kira.

"kira…" panggil athrun."apa jadinya kalau aku dan cagalli pacaran."

"seandainya kamu bilang ke aku baik-baik, ini semua gak akan terjadi." Sahut kira sinis.

"apa ini pernyataan sikap." Dearka menatap Miri.

"entahlah." Sahutnya.

"kira… athrun…cagalli…" bisik lacus.

"tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja, biarkan mereka bicara." Kata Andrew yang bergegas pergi. "sebaiknya kita pulang."

"aku di sini dulu." Kata lacus.

"sebaiknya kalian menyelesaikannya segera, supaya liburan kita menyenangkan." Yzak menatap ketiga temannya dekejauhan. "pergilah…"

Lacus mengangguk.

"apa kita bisa bicara sekarang?" Tanya lacus ragu.

"lacus…" cagalli berdiri menatap lacus.

"ini membingungkan sekali kan, tapi kita ga bisa maksain perasaan kita." Lacus duduj di sebelah kira. "duduklah cagalli."

Sambil duduk cagalli menatap lacus. "aku merasa aneh sekali."

"kenapa?" Tanya lacus.

"aku ga bermaksud…"

"athrun… cagalli… kami sekarang udah jadian…"kata lacus.

Cagalli kebingungan. Sementara athrun tertawa lepas.

"baguslah kalau begitu…" katanya senang. "selamat."

"apa?" cagalli masih ga percaya.

"baiklah… kira… lacus… kami juga sudah jadian." Sahut athrun sabil merangkul cagalli.

Cagalli menyikut athrun.

"aduh…" jerit athrun.

"rasakan…" sahut kira dan cagalli bersamaan. Lacus tersenyum melihatnya.

"aku minta maaf."athrun menatap kira.

"aku juga."

"selanjutnya apa?" Tanya cagalli.

"apa?" athrun menatap cagalli.

"pertunangan kalian." Sahut cagalli pelan.

"kami bicarakan nanti,pasti berat sekali." Sahut lacus. "tapi, sejak awal pertunangan kami ini sudah salah."

"ah… ya sudah sebaiknya kita pulang." Athrun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke kira. "ayo…"

Kira menyambut uluran tangan athrun. "dengar ya… kalau macam-macam dengan cagalli, kamu gak akan bisa jalan."

"uh… takut." Ejek athrun.

"monyet.."umpat kira.

"monyet ini kelak jadi adik ipar mu." Kata athrun sambil menatap cagalli.

Wajah cagalli merah padam."diamlah…"

Lacus gak kuat menahan tawa melihatnya.

See yuu…. Next chap…


	10. Chapter 10

Story 10: stellar…

Lacus duduk berhadapan dengan Kira dan Athrun sambil merawat luka mereka. Cagalli dan Miri membereskan ruangan yang akan mereka pakai tidur. Shiho dan Stellar membantu didapur sedang Yzak dan Dearka membantu menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam.

"Hey,"bisik Miri. "apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Cagalli membentangkan selimut sambil menatap Miri. "lalu Dearka bagaimana?"

"Hah, aku kan betanya padamu, kenapa balik Tanya." Miri membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Dearka itu Playboy loh." Cagalli menatap Miri kahawatir.

"jangan khawatir dia jinak di dekatku." Sahut Miri.

"Jinak. Tentu saja, selama kamu masih di Aprilius, bagaimana kalau sudah balik ke Onogoro?"

Miri tersenyum. "serahkan semua pada Tuhan."

"wah… aku kagum padamu." Sahut Cagalli.

"Kakak, ayo makan." Panggil Stellar.

"Ayo makan ." Cagalli menarik tangan Stellar.

Di meja makan sudah siap berbagai makanan. Andrew sengaja mempersiapkan banyak makanan untuk merayakan bersatunya Cagalli dan Athrun. Aisha juga senang karena banyak yang membantunya.

"Ayo di makan." Tawar Andrew.

"wah…" Alisha menatap semua makanan yang ada di meja.

"Aku mengajak Mayu dan Shinn juga." Aisha menatap Cagalli.

"Ya…Ya… terserah saja." Cagalli duduk di kursi sambil mengambil beberapa tusuk sate.

"Maaf terlambat." Teriak Mayu sambil berlari. "habisnya Nenek memaksa kami membawakan ini."

"wah… terimakasih." Aisha mengambil barang di tangan Mayu.

"Hai…" sapa Shinn. "Wow… apa itu sakit?" tanyanya pada Athrun.

Athrun kesal."tentu saja." Sahutnya.

Shinn tertawa kencang. "Maaf… Maaf."

"Menyebalkan." Sahut Athrun.

Stellar menghampiri Shinn. "Hai."

"Oh, hai." Sahut Shinn canggung. "jadi apa rencana kalian?"

"Entahlah. Kak Kira belum ngomong apa-apa." Stellar menatap Kira dari jauh.

"Hei…Hei…" Cagalli menghampiri. "aku mengawasi kalian ya."

"Kakak… kami Cuma ngobrol kok." Sahut Stellar Manja.

"Iya…Iya… ." Cagalli menatap Shinn. "Kamu jangan macam-macam. Awas kalo berani."

"Iya aku tau." Sahut Shinn.

Cagalli meninggalkan mereka. Shinn menatap Stellar.

"kamu tinggal dengan orang-orang aneh ya."

Stellar tertawa lepas. "astaga, kamu belum ketemu dengan Papa, Paman Rau dan Paman Muu. Mereka sama gilanya. Tapi aku senang."

"baguslah, nantu aku mampir ya di Onogoro, boleh kan?"

Stellar mengangguk.

"Kira… dia ga tinggal bareng kamu?"

"Kira tinggal di Aprilius, sama Mama."

"Oh…" Shinn manggut-manggut. "baguslah." Katanya senang.

"kenapa?" Tanya Stellar bingung.

"hehe ga pa-pa."

Pagi hari Stellar bangun duluan dan pergi dengan Shinn. Shinn menagajaknya berkuda. Mereka menuju danau tempat biasa Shinn mancing.

"wah, udara di sini segar ya." Stellar menghirup udara pagi.

"sebentar lagi pemandangannya bagus. Yuk ke bukit." Shinn menarik Stellar.

"memang di bukit ada apa?"

"kejutan." Sahut shin sambil duduk di atas sebuah batu besar.

"ceritakan tentang mereka." Stellar duduk di sebelah shinn.

"siapa?"

"Kak Cagalli."

"oh…"

"bagaimana mereka jadian? Kamu tau gak?" stellar mulai antusias.

"aku gak tau mereka jadian kapan. Waktu itu mereka ciuman di danau."

"Apa? Masa sih?"

"iya… aku bahkan harus menutup Mata Mayu." Shinn menghela nafas. "Mayu marah padaku."

Stellar tertawa. "Kamu mirip Kak Kira."

"apa? Masa?"

Stellar mengangguk. "kamu perhatian."

Shinn tertunduk malu. "kalau matahari terbit, danaunya berkilauan."

Stellar menatap Danau. "Lihat…." Tunjuk stellar.

Matahari kemerahan mulai terbit, danau berkilauan .

"indahnya…. Keren banget." Stellar merogoh kantongnya. "shut… aku lupa hapeku."

"untuk apa?"

"foto."

"oh, pake punyaku."

"kita Foto berdua ya." Ajak stellar.

Shinn mengangguk.

"Stellar…" teriak Kira Panik.

Cagalli menatapnya santai.

"Kenapa diam saja. Stellar hilang." Kira panik.

Cagalli menghela nafasnya. "lacus…" teriaknya.

"kenapa panggil Lacus?" Tanya kira sambil menuju Cagalli.

"Ada apa cagalli?" Lacus menatap Kira dan Cagalli bergantian.

"Tolong berikan pencerahan pada kira… supa ya sadar Kalau aku dan Stellar sudah bukan umur 5 tahun lagi." Tunjuk Cagalli. "dia terlalu overprotected."

Lacus tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Cagalli.

"Kira, tenanglah." Lacus dududk di sebelah Cagalli.

Melihat kira panik dearka menghampirinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita keliling mencarinya, aku pengen liat-liat keadaan di sekitar sini."

Miri mengangguk tanda setuju.

"aku ikut." Sahut shiho. "Yzak juga. Ya kan?"

"aku ga punya pilihan." Yzak menatap shiho.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya ku buatkan bekal untuk kalian." Aisha menuju dapur.

"Aku bantu." Lacus beergegas menyusul Aisha.

"aku juga." Miri ikut menyusul kedapur.

"Kira, sikat gigi, cuci muka…. Oh mandi saja sekalian. Biar kepala mu bersih." Cagalli memberikan tanda kutip pada tangannya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"Kau gila. Otakmu itu harus dibersihkan, agar kami ini gak ikutan gila." Cagalli menuju dapur. "sana cepat. Nanti stellar di culik Shinn."

"Apa? Bocah itu? Sialan." Kira mengerutu.

Athrun merangkulnya."kau ini seperti kakek tua."

"apa?" kira meninju lengan Athrun.

"astaga. Sakit tau." Athrun mengosok-gosok lengannya.

"diam kau."perintah kira Sambil membantik pintu kamar mandi.

Sementara Stellar dan Shinn asik bermain- main di tepi danau.

"Ceritakan kehidupan sekolah mu?" Tanya shinn sambil memasang umpan cacing di pancingannya.

Stellar mengusap-usap kepala kuda yang mereka tunggangi. "menyenangkan, walaupun kasian sama Kak Cagalli."

"kenapa dia?"

"dia sering ditolak cowok-cowok. Padahal Kak Cagalli itu termasuk yang berprestasi loh." Stellar duduk di sebelah Shinn. "terakhir di lomba maratnon ada yang nembak dia. Tapi cowok itu Norak."

Shinn tertawa terbahak-bahak. "dia itu jelek, kasar, judes. Mana ada yang mau."

Stellar melotot dan mencubit Shinn.

"Maaf, maaf."tapi Shinn gak berenti tertawa. "astaga sakit." Katanya lagi.

"kalau terus mengolok-olok kak Cagalli aku pulang." Stellar membalikan tubuhnya.

Shinn menahan tangannya. "Jangan."

Deg…deg… deg… "Shinn."

Wajah mereka berdekatan. Mereka saling tatap. Shinn mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Stellar.

"Stellarrrrrrrrrrrr…." Teriak Kira sambil menghambur keduanya.

"Astaga." Shinn kaget.

"Kak Kira…" stellar juga kaget.

"Beraninya…." Athrun dan Cagalli berusaha menahan Kira. "bocah sialan…."

"astaga…" keluh Lacus.

"Tenanglah kira." Athrun menahan tubuh kira yang bergerak gak beraturan.

"Kira…." Cagalli member kode supaya stellar dan shinn pergi.

Shinn menarik tangan stellar.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kira marah.

Stellar melepaskan tangan shinn dan memeluk Kira. "kumohon jangan marah. Aku minta maaf." Stellar menangis.

"Oh ya ampun." Lacus sudah gak tahan melihat kira yang udah kerasukan. Lacus berjalan menuju kira dan plak… lacus menaparanya.

"Astaga." Shiho terkejut. "aku belum pernah melihat lacus seperti itu."

"Kira… tenanglah." Lacus melotot.

Kira yang kaget hanya mengelus pipinya sementara yang lain takjub. Lacus tersenyum pada Stellar.

"Kalian silahkan menikmati hari ini berdua, pergilah… janganpulang terlalu sore." Ujar lacus sambil tersenyum. "Bicara lagi nanti sore ya… setelah semuanya tenang."

"Lacus…" kira malah bengong.

Shinn menarik tangan stellar dan membantunya naik ke atas kuda.

"Selamat bersenang-senang…" lacus melambaikan tangannya.

Athrun mengguncang tubuh kira."Kira… sadarlah."

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya bingung. "kenapa stellar…"

Lacus menghampiri kira… "berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Apa kamu mau kedua adikmu tidak menikah sumur hidup?" Tanya Lacus lembut.

Kira tertunduk diam.

"Baiklah… kita piknik disini saja ya…" lacus menyadarkan yang lain.

"Astaga… sepertinya waktu berhenti sesaat tadi." Dearka menepuk bahu Yzak. "sisi lain Lacus Clyne."

Yzak tersenyum.

"Astaga… dia itu betul-betul sudah gila." Shinn merangkul stellar.

"Yah… tapi itu karena dia menyayangi kami." Sahut Stellar sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ini rumah nenekku. Kita disini aja dulu."

Stellar mengangguk.

"Senyum dong, biar aku gak dimarahin Nenek karena kamu nangis."

Stellar tersenyum.

"Aku pulang…"

"Kakak… dari mana saja." Sambut Mayu. "wah…siapa dia?"

"Hai…"sapa Stellar.

"Shinn... kau sudah pulang." Teriak nenek Shinn. "siapa yang kau bawa pulang."

"Nek ini Stellar." Shinn mengajak Stellar masuk.

"Selamat siang nek." Sapa Stellar.

"Ah, selamat siang. Masuk. Masuk." Ajak Nenek.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

Stellar menghabiskan siang di rumah Shinn. Nenek Shinn megajak stellar cerita. Bahkan nenek Shinn bela-belain nunjukin foto Shinn waktu masih kecil.

"Wah… kamu lucu juga ya…" Stellar mengejek shinn.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shinn sambil mengunyah kue buatan nenek.

"Ih… narsis." Sahut Mayu.

"Memangnya kamu lucu?" Shinn menatap foto Mayu.

"Tentu saja. Ya kan kak." Mayu meminta bantuan Stellar.

Stellar mengangguk.

"Shinn ada telpon dari Aisha." Kata mama.

Shinn menuju telpon."ya." sahutnya.

"Shinn, sebaiknya antar Stellar pulang. Kira uring-uringan, Cagalli sangat kesal. Kau tau sendiri mareka kurang akur."

"Baiklah… padahal nenek mengajak makan malam." Shinn menghela nafas.

"Maaf ya, mungkin besok kira lebih tenang." Ujar Aisha.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Aku pulang…"

"Stellar…" kira bangkit dari lamunannya.

"Astaga." Lacus terkejut.

Cagalli menghampiri stellar.

"Shinn mana?" tanyanya.

"Permisi." Shinn masuk sambil menutup pintu.

"Kalian. Aku mau bicara dengan kalian. Cagalli dan Athrun juga." Kira kelihatan sangat-sangat serius.

Yang lain menuju dapur karena gak mau dengerin kira ngomel.

"Apa kira mau mengamuk lagi?" Tanya Miri.

"Kak Kira itu keren…" Alisha memandang lacus. "beruntung sekali…"

"Alisha… umur masih 10 tahun sayang." Tegur Aisha.

"Yah… aku tau…"

"Rumah jadi sangat ramai…" Andy mengeluh. "Aku ga bisa main dengan bebas."

"Andy…" Aisha memeluk putranya. "hanya sampai liburan berakhir."

"Kalian…" kira menatap stellar. "Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Kalau kakak mengijinkan." Sahut Shinn.

"Shinn." Stellar kaget.

"Sudah lama kalian saling kenal?"

"Sejak bertemu di kapal." Sahut Shinn.

Lacus masuk membawa teh.

"Sebentar sekali." Shuat kira sinis.

"Kakak kami…"stellar baru akan menyahut.

"Stellar apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kira.

Stellar menatap shinn kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau menyukai adikku?" Tanya kira disertai mata yang begitu ingin membunuh.

"Ya." Sahut shinn.

"Baiklah. Aku suka jawaban mu tegas. Apa kau punya adik?"

Shinn mengangguk. "Aku punya satu."

"Apa kau selalu bersamanya? Kalian tidak dipisahkan oleh laut? Kau selalu melihat perkembangannya?" pertanyaan kira mengejutkan Cagalli dan Athrun. "tau kenapa aku begini?"

"Kira…" gumam Cagalli.

"Kakak…"stellar menangis.

"sudahlah kira…" Lacus menenangkan Kira.

"Kalian semua tidak tahu perasaanku. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkan kalian. Aku sadar kalian sudah besar karena itu…" Kira diam sejenak. "jaga diri kalian masing-masing. Aku …"

Cagalli memeluk Kira… "Baiklah aku mengerti. Maafkan kami."

Stellar ikut memeluk Kira. "Maafkan kami kak…"

"ya sudah…" kira menatap Athrun dan shinn bergantian. "Dengarkan baik-baik kalian berdua. Kalu kalian berdua menyakiti kedua adikku ini… aku gak segan untuk menyakiti kalian berdua."

"Ayolah kira…" sahut athrun."Tinjumu ini sudah cukup bagiku."

"Kamu sudah merasakan tinjuku. Tapi dia belum." Tunjuk Kira.

"Baiklah… sekarang sudah selesai. Kira sayang… bantu aku mengangkat jemuran ya. Pakaianmu harus dikemasi kan."lacus menarik tangan Kira.

"Tapi..aku…"

"Ayo…" lacus tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah…baiklah." Dengan berat hati kira mengikuti lacus.

"Shinn. Kau tau kira bagaimana. Dan kau tau aku bagaimana. Jadi jangan macam-macam."

"Baiklaaaah." Sahut shinn sambil membungkuk. "Kakak ipar." Godanya.

"Sialan." Umpat cagalli.

"Baikalah kita bantu yang lainnya." Seret Athrun."selamat ya… kalian sudah direstui." Athrun mengedipkan matanya.

"So…" Tanya stellar.

Shinn memeluk stellar.

"I love you…" bisik shinn.

Stellar makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada shinn. "I love you too."

Hehehe… semoga chappi yang ini memuaskan… review plisss…


End file.
